


Hellfire

by illyriandreamer



Series: The Flaming Hook [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Kissing, Love, One True Pairing, Pre-Relationship, True Love, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriandreamer/pseuds/illyriandreamer
Summary: Forgiveness isn't easy to find growing up on the isle. She had never forgiven her father being the he was growing up, and she certainly didn't forgive her mother for not keeping her.And he hadn't forgiven her for leaving him there.*Begins with Descendants 2. Contains spoilers for Descendants 3*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDoctorin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/gifts).

> Hanna was a character I created after D2 came out. After the confirmation of D3 I decided to wait until then to carry on with the story. I've worked so hard on creating Hellfire. I hope you all love coming on the journey of Harry and Hanna with me. 
> 
> I want to dedicate this too Cameron, who everyone that grew up with the DC was touched by. Rest in Peace and thank you for you hard work and everything you did for charity. 
> 
> I'd also like to dedicate this to my best friend Rose. Without her countless writing talks and our pretty much daily geek out sessions I wouldn't have made it through. And not to forget our Descendants marathon last week end, where I've pushed her into the worm hole of our fandom.
> 
> Enjoy.

_They were star crossed lovers, like Romeo and Juliet, different sides. Kisses in secret and stealing moments together when the pair could, then when they came face to face in battle, they would have to act like they didn’t know each other. Pretend that they didn’t know each other’s weakness, where they liked to be kissed, or as if they didn’t have dreams they shared._

Evie pulled my white leather-bound notebook out of hands. I looked up at her, raising my eyebrow. She towered over where I lay on my bed. Her bright blue hair over one shoulder and her eyes were like ones of a mother telling off their child. I felt the heat on my neck as the flames flickered through my hair.

“Have you been listening to a word I’ve said or were you just writing?” She asked crossing her arms over with my book in her hands.

“Sorry, E. I had a flow. I need to finish my novel one day.” I apologised. Evie passed me back my notebook. “What were you saying?”

“I was talking about Mal’s dress for cotillion and how you said you would help me?”

“Yeah, of course.” I smiled at her sitting up. I took the piece of ribbon off my wrist and tied back my icy blue hair. I put my notebook on my pillow alongside my pen and stood. “I’m all yours.”

“Perfect.” She leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. “Well Mal is late, I’m going to try and find her. Can you get everything out for me? I won’t be long?” When it came to fashion Evie was always on a mission, it was important than school most of the time.

I watched as Evie grabbed her purse and rushed out the room, light as feather on her heels. I began to set up in our bright dorm room, which was filled with more colour than Wonderland.

I grabbed the work in progress from the rack, laying it down on Evie’s bed and dug around the mess of a workstation for her measure tapes. When I had found the required equipment, I was tempted to carry on writing, but I knew if Evie caught me in daydream land again, she would lose it. I chuckled to myself. If he was here, he wouldn’t let anyone disturb my writing. He’d growl at anyone who tried to.

Ten minutes Evie had come back dragging a reluctant Mal behind her. The look behind her eyes was dull. She was tired and I was the only one who could see it or wanted to see it. Our bond like no other, we locked eyes and nodded at each other subtly, sending a message. Our close kept secret to our hearts tying us together.

Mal was poked and prodded by countless needles and wrapped in Evie’s tape measure. I helped, passing her what she needed and holding what needed to be in place. Evie tugged on the corset hard and Mal flinched.

“Okay, Evie I cannot breathe.” Mal complained, taking shallow breaths.

“So, you can breathe afterwards.”

“I seriously doubt that.” She mumbled brushing her white hair behind her ear. I reached out for her hand as Evie fluffed her skirt. “There will be at least twenty more events following it and I can’t even remember what a single one of them are.” While I tried to console Mal, Evie was off in her fashion world giving out a kiss of perfection to her creation.

“Impeccable.” Evie mumbled.

“All you need to do is remember one at time and right now, its cotillion first, so focus on that.” I told her. Mal stared off into a corner of our dorm room.

“Guys, do you ever think about what we would be doing if we were back on the isle?” Mal asked.

“You know I do.” I locked eyes with Mal. Mal gave me a small smile that was heavy with past guilt

The loud sound of our television brought the three of us out of conversation as it showed more clips of Mal accompanying King Ben. We helped Mal off the platform and she threw herself down onto Evie’s bed as the segment of the visit to Aladdin and Jasmine began. Mal disastrous moment of spilling curry down her Evie4Hearts original.

As the latest interview began Mal squealed and went digging through her things. I took this as my moment to pick up my notebook and sit back down on my bed ready to write again. I tucked a loose wavy behind my ear which had escaped and flickered through my previous pages. In the corner of my eye I saw my best friend flick through her spell book.

“Read it fast at lightning speed, remember everything I need.” With a flick of her finger on her diary she was speed reading the next three months.

“I know Mal’s secret to fitting in and Ben would wouldn’t like it one bit.” Evie spoke up. I put down my notebook, placing my hands either side of me.

“Haven’t you and Ben had enough secrets between you already?” I questioned. Mal looked between the two of use and knew we were right.

“You both remember what I was like before I started using my spell book. I mean I was a complete disaster.” I sighed.

“Personally, as your best friends we advise that spell book belongs in the museum with along with Evie’s mirror.” I told her. “Using spells isn’t always the way to fix things, Mal. I know you’re struggling but there has to be another way.” Mal’s face turned sour and pouty. She narrowed her eyes at us as Evie leaned over to take the book. “Don’t give us that face.”

“Put the pout away.” Evie ordered. “Mmhh, you know we are right.” For a second Mal looked away.

“You don’t ever miss running wild and breaking all the rules?” Mal looked between Evie and me.

“Stealing?” I asked.

“And lying?” Evie added.

“Yes!” Mal exclaimed. I stood up and leaned against the bedside table that Maleficent’s tank rested on.

“No.” We both said in unison.

“M, why would we?” Both me and Evie pulled her up. Mal was heavier with excessive amounts of fluffy tulle attached to her.

“Come on look at where we are! It’s Auradon. It’s a dream come true.”

“It’s the land of opportunity. We get to be whoever we want to be.”

“I mean come on, look at the shoes.” Evie held up Mal’s yellow and blue shoe high in the sky and the three of use laughed. However, Mal still didn’t look convinced.

“We have class in half hour, let’s get you out of the dress, and go meet the boys beforehand.”

Days were busy with just class never mind the pressure Mal felt while she was multitasking lady duties and being a student. After helping Evie get Mal out of the tight corset dress, I changed myself into a silver cropped leather jacket over a thin v cut blue sweater and white leather skinny pants. I took my hair down and let my icy blue hair go wild over one shoulder. To this day I couldn’t get over the vibrancy of the colours in Auradon. The softest of fabric against my skin.

The three of us met the boys on the quad and began the walk to class. When the five of us were together it was almost as if nothing had ever changed. While walking up the stairs one of the band member bumped into me, hard, Jay steadied me on my feet, and I whipped around. The student’s eyes were full of fear as my hair ignited. Jay put his arm around my shoulder, and I managed to snap myself out of it. I smiled at them and the student didn’t seem so afraid as they carried on with their day.

“You know between your fire hair and Mal’s eyes I’m surprised you too aren’t related.” Me, Evie and Mal gave an awkward laugh.

“Wouldn’t that be funny.” I joked. The subject changed as Carlos began to ask for girl advice from Jay.

“Jay if you were going to ask someone to Cotillion what’s the best way?” Carlos asked with nervous puppy eyes. Jay sincerely put his hand on Carlos’ shoulder.

“Listen all you got to do is look like me.”

“Oh ha, ha.” Carlos knocked his hand off while I rolled my eyes and laughed at Jay’s ego. The five of us were interrupted by the daughter of the fairy godmother, Jane, as soon as she came into Carlos’ eyesight it was obvious to as why he had been asking. My heart warming at the thought of my best friend being happy.

“Hi Jane” He popped out getting closer to her.

“Hey.” She gave a wide smile, like the Cheshire cat.

“I was wondering…” He stumbled on his words. “Uh, if you liked the carrot cake last night?” I looked at Jay alarmed.

“I had the pumpkin pie.” She answered, unaware of Carlos’ strange behaviour. I looked at Jay and the silence between us sent a message. I dived forward and hooked my arm with Carlos and Jay guided his shoulders as we tore him away from further embarrassment.

“Smooth.” Jay mumbled as we guided him down the next set of steps to the lunch field.

“Oh Carlos, you really have some work to do if you ever want a chance with Jane.” I told him. Carlos stuttered as he tried to hide it from us.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He brushed off and began to walk off by himself. Me and Jay watched him then glanced at each other with a shrug.

“If he says so.” I said. At least he had a chance with the person he wanted. Once again, my mind wandered back to the isle and the nights I would spend sitting on the deck of the Jolly Roger, eating bruised chips from Ursula’s chip shop, with him. We would stay up until the sun came up the next day. Before we Uma and Mal would come looking for us and be reminded of who and where we were.


	2. Chapter 2

With days rapid disappearing before Cotillion was here, I was caught up with Evie and Doug finishing the dresses. Evie had set me on an errand to collect fabric from the market. I took a short cut, cutting through the lunch field to make my way back to Evie. I took in the all the different flowers, while the long fresh grass tickled my bare ankles and the trees almost felt as if they were singing.

While walking back through the green campus, I spotted Mal hiding behind one of the oak trees. I walked towards her, carefully putting the fabric down. The closer I got the more I could see the tears streaming down her face. Her blonde hair was slightly frizzed and even more than usual her choice of pale pastel pink dress didn’t suit her. Soon as I was close enough, I pulled her into my arms. Mal buried herself in my neck, for a few minutes we didn’t even say a word to each other.

“Mal talk to me.” I whispered. I pulled back and wiped her tears.

“Han, I can’t do it anymore.” She wept, it was rarely I ever saw her cry, she only ever did it in private, only in front of me. I could see how broken my best friend was. At this point I didn’t know how to fix.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can Mal you are the strongest girl I know. You’re a dragon remember?” She shook her head.

“I want to go home. Ben. Ben, he doesn’t understand. He caught me with my book, and he just went off on me.” She explained. “I don’t belong here. I have to go back.”

“There’s nothing there for us anymore.” I told her. She looked me in the eye.

“Now who is lying huh?” She raised her brow, still sniffling. “Come back with me. I know you always think about of him. I wouldn’t care anymore, about you being around Uma. I’m over it. Come home with me. You’re all the family I need.”

“We both know that there is nothing between me and Harry anymore. He’s seen what we did, he’d slice me up with his hook for betrayal and we both know it.” My voice cracked over my admission.

“I have to go you know that don’t you.”

“I’ll miss you if you do.” I tried to smile and wrapped her into another hug. “I love you, M.”

“I love you too, H.”

When I came back from Cheer practice, I was a sweaty mess ready for a long hot shower before dinner and an early night but Evie sitting on the edge of Mal’s bed, clutching a piece of paper. I put down my bag by the door. Evie looked up at me, her eyes were swirling with panic and upset. I sat beside her, taking the paper lightly.

_I had to go back. _  
I don’t belong here.  
I’m sorry   
M xo

I turned around to see the tank was empty and to the coat rack where her isle style jacket was missing. It hit me that moment. Evie passed me a gold ring. I took a closer look and realised this was the ring that Ben had given Mal. She was serious about leaving everything behind, and my heart tore for Ben, knowing exactly what it feels like to have the person you adore on the isle. I shouldn’t have let her go alone, maybe I could have changed her mind.

“I didn’t think she was really going. How would she even get over the barrier?” I whispered.

“Mal can do anything if she wants it bad enough.” Evie replied, putting her head in her hands, letting her blue hair fan around her. 

“She really doesn’t believe she belongs here.”

“We need to tell Ben.” Evie stood up, fixing her hair.

“Then we go get her back.” I added. Evie nodded.

The two of us rushed to Ben’s castle, our connection to Mal had made it easier with the use of her limousine. We dashed past the guards who didn’t even bother to catch us, and we ran towards the west wing to the King’s office, hoping that Ben was there. We didn’t know how long Mal had been gone and by this point she could be in trouble. The people of the Isle could have welcomed her back with open arms, or they could go on a man hunt for her. She in danger, even if the danger was herself. I blamed myself for putting my best friend in danger, by feeding into her idea.

“Ben.” We said after knocking. Ben stood up from his desk.

Ben’s office and the rest of the castle matched the halls of Auradon Prep as well. The same bright lighting with the polish wood, that glistened in the sun, and blue which complimented the yellow accents.

“Evie, Hanna. Come in.” We both took a glance at each other as I took the steps forward to give Ben the news.

“Mal has gone back to the isle.” I told him passing him the note, I gave him a moment to process the note before giving him the ring. His face dropped and his eyes were glazed over. For a moment he looked like an ordinary heartbroken boy instead of a king.

“This is my fault. This is my fault. I blew it. She had been under so much pressure and I went all beast on her.” He exploded.

“Ben this is not your fault.” I told him.

“I have to go there and apologise. I have to beg her to come back.”

“Ben, you would never find her.”

“You don’t know the isle. You’d get eaten alive there.” I said. Ben chucked the note onto the floor and turned around to look through the window. I looked at Evie. “E, we have to go with him.” I whispered.

“I can’t go back there.” She answered.

“For Mal. We’ll come straight home.” I argued. Evie nodded and fumbled with the zipper on her red cropped jacket.

“You have to take us with you.” She said loud enough for Ben to hear, the king turned around.

“Yes!” He exclaimed. “I mean only if you’re sure.” One more glance at each and then we nodded.

“She’s our best friend. She’s family.” I told him.

“We’ll bring the boys too because there is safety in numbers and none of use are very popular on the isle.” Evie spoke turning around, to hide her nervous fidget of rubbing her hands.

We returned to our dorm rooms. Digging through our old clothes felt almost wrong, we were not those people anymore. I pulled out patched up black and navy-blue pants, that were almost at the end of their days. Digging through Evie’s old Isle designs brought a small smile to my face over her talent to make something from nothing. Then I came across a black shredded shirt. I sat on my knee’s clutching the fabric, bring it up to my face. Hoping and praying that it still smelled like him. Instead it smelt like all my other clothing and I was disappointed. While I had a moment, I felt eyes turn to me and in the corner of my eye I saw Jay watching me.

“Is that…” He started; I could already feel the disgust. Jay’s hate towards him was something I could not deal with right now.

“Shut up while you can.” I snapped. I grabbed the pants, keeping the shirt out and slammed my trunk shut. I stood up and turned, Evie was at her sewing machine, while she was quickly finishing off something for Ben, she passed me a new jacket with one hand. The jacket was blue with black accents made from left over ben fabric and an old jacket of Carlos, that I could see was cut up on the floor. “Thanks Evie.”

Although we were not the same people anymore, I think all of us felt some kind of comfort being in Isle clothing. However, at the same time I don’t think any of us actually wanted to go back in fear of seeing our parents. My dad never came out of his hole anyway, not that I knew where his latest hideout was.

“Jay, keys and remote.” Ben chucked the items to Jay. Before the five of us could get into the car, another voice joined us and for one moment I thought we had been caught by the fairy godmother.

“Shotgun!” The five of us turned around to see Dude. The only one not surprised to see his dog talking was Carlos.

“No, Dude. Stay. The isle is way too dangerous.” He ordered and the dog grumbled looking down at the floor.

“Did he just?” Jay began to ask.

“Talk. Yeah, I know. Tell you later.” He sighed. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Okay let’s go.” I said and we all quickly got in. Once Jay pulled off there was a pit growing in my stomach and my palms began to sweat. I turned to Carlos.

“Carlos. I’m nervous. What if we bump into him?” Carlos reached out for my hand and linked our fingers.

“Maybe you two can talk?”

“Talking isn’t going to help. I utterly betrayed him and there is no way he would ever forgive me. I’m more afraid of him than seeing my dad, because it’s not like he cares.” I sighed.

“You know, I never got along with him, but I could always see how he looked at you, Hanna, like you were a princess.”

“Demi God, Carlos. Remember.” I laughed. Carlos gave me a cheesy smile and wrapped his arm around me for a hug. I leant into him and closed my eyes trying to imagine everything going okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving on the Isle gave me chills. By parking under the bridge, we were on the edge of the Isle. Soon as we left the garage we would be back in the thick of it. Unknown to whether we would be loved or hated. Unknown that when we walked down our old streets would people still run from us. I climbed out the limo and I could taste and smell the difference in the air, something I had never noticed before: the smell and taste of industrial smoke and rotting fruit. I crossed my arms over my chest and took back in my old surrounds. Coming across the red rusted pipe tunnel that led to Pirate’s Bay. I stepped forward, my heels echoing through the garage.

Right through there, just a few steps and I’d be right in pirate territory. I liked to think I would be safe if he were to see me. I stood at the entrance. I could almost taste the salt on my lips and smell Ursula’s fish and chips.

“What’s through there?” I flicked my head towards Ben who was standing behind me. Before I could answer, Jay beat me to it.

“You don’t want to know.” He answered. I glared at him. The metal on the pip began to heat from the burning flame of my hair. I was ready to snap at Jay.

“Keep it chill. The last thing we need is our parents figuring out we are here.” Carlos said.

“Jay, help with the tarp.” Evie called over to him before I lost it with him. I stepped away and waited for everyone by the entrance to the market. Ben joined me.

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned leaning against a stack of rotting palettes.

“Old wounds.” I answered. “This was our home; we all have a lot of memories here. While our parents may keep us away. I still have someone here that might have made me happy.”

“Who is he?”

“Oh, Benny boy.” I laughed. “Maybe I’ll tell you sometime. Let’s get back your girl first.” I smiled at him.

“Ready?” Carlos asked, as he walked towards us with Evie and Jay.

“Not really but let’s do this.”

We crowded around Ben in protection, there was a high chance that Ben would be recognise even with Evie’s skills to blend him into the Isle. We settled back into our old façade easily with our slumped struts and hard eyed faces. After walking down the alley we came to the crossroads of alleys, Evie was trailing behind. My blue haired best friend was not on the top of her game as we heard her shout.

“Hey!” Me, Carlos and Jay turned around to see two child thieves with their clutches on Evie’s purse. They looked just like we had when we were little, stealing to make a better life for ourselves, Jay particularly. Their faces were dirty, and their clothes torn in such a state not even Evie could save them. Her face softened towards the children, letting her hand drop from the child’s arm. “Just take it.” She said softly. “Go on.” The two children ran off into the fog of the opposite alley, giggling.

When the four of us turned back around Ben was gone and we all grumbled running down the alley in hopes he hadn’t already got himself in trouble. Bringing Ben to the Isle was the worst thought we ever had. Ben didn’t know how to take care of himself in this situation, he didn’t realise the danger he was being here. Everyone on this Isle hated the Royal Family, but he couldn’t seem to believe that.

When we came to an opening, we saw Ben attempting to talk to an islander and we pulled him away as he growled. Carlos dived forward to intimidated him while me and Evie pulled back Ben.

“Ben, stop. Just stop.” I told him annoyed, questioning what he was thinking right now to be so stupid.

“Why?” He asked.

“This isn’t a parade, it’s the Isle.” Evie explained.

“Keep your hands in your pockets.” Jay ordered. “Unless you’re stealing.”

“Either slouch or strut.” Carlos offered.

“And don’t ever smile.” I told him.

“Okay, thank…” Ben tried to speak.

“No. No thank yous.” I rolled my eyes. “And drop the pleases.” I put my elbow on his shoulder. “_Let me tell you something you can really trust. Everybody's got a wicked side. I know you think that you can never be like us. Watch and learn so you can get it right._” I forced his shoulders to slouch. Then gave him a watch motion with my fingers as the four of us stepped forward.

“_You need to drag your feet. You need to nod your head. You need to lean back. Slip through the cracks_.” The four of us told him, dragging our feet across the floor showing a nod and face like stone. “_You need to not care. Uh, you need to not stare. You need a whole lot of help. You need to not be yourself_.” While Ben was watching us, his eyes were taken off Jay who had the chance to steal his wallet. I tapped Ben on the shoulder and nodded towards Jay, Ben took back his wallet quickly. Evie gave a small shove on Ben’s shoulder and his eyes were on her.

“_You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. You don't break the rules. I can show you how.”_ Ben’s eyes watched Evie intensely, but he cowered back as she stood up in his face. Evie and I spun around, our blue hair flicking around us with a smirk on our faces. We were settling back into the Isle just fine.

“_And once you catch this feeling. You'll be chillin', chillin', oh. Chillin' like a villain.” _We pulled Ben towards the market alley. While walking we attempted to show Ben how to walk slouched and villainous. The five of us came out by Curl Up and Dye. The Salon was still shut. Ben like a kid at Winter Solstice was drawn to a merchant of Jafar. I pulled him away and shook my head. Evie glared at the merchant and he disappeared, crawling back into the shadows.

“_Your attention when you act like that. Let us teach you how to disappear. You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat. Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here_.” The four of us VK’s pulled ourselves up onto the green painted fencing. Lowering ourselves towards Ben, who was once again trying to pay attention.

“_You need to watch your back. You need to creep around. You need to slide real smooth. Don't make a sound.” _We warned. We stood on the fencing, showing the balance we had, and still how to creep with barely a sound.

“_And if you want it, take it, and if you can't take it, break it, and if you care about your health?”_ We jumped down and Ben tried copy Carlos’ sneaking but nearly fell. Carlos caught him and we pulled him back to fencing to sit down. “_Seriously, you need to not be yourself._”

“_You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. You don't break the rules? I can show you how.”_ I took lead, giving him a nudge. We leaned back, and Ben copied us. Surprisingly not failing, much anyway. We crossed our legs and fold our arms, Ben following in sync and we gave him a nod.

“_And once you catch this feeling. You'll be chillin', chillin', oh. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin' like a villain.”_ Me and Evie slipped down went back to back sliding our hands down to our hips, turning our attention away to not make eye contact. Carlos and Jay followed suit getting down, while our new puppy tried to act smooth.

“_I really wanna be bad a lot. And I'm giving it my best shot. But it's hard being what I'm not_.” Ben explained, giving Jay a pat on the back, then Carlos on the other side of Evie and me. Ben wrapped his arms around Evie and I’s middle.

“_Well if you don’t, you’re gonna get us caught._” Carlos sighed.

“_He’s right, we gotta stay low-key._” Evie stepped in.

“_Now show us how bad you can be_.” I gave Ben a nudge, then folded my arms.

“Like this?” Ben shocked us as he slipped on Evie’s blue tinted glasses and dangled my chain off my pants in front of my eyes. I took it back and slipped it back in my pocket with a smirk on my face.

“_Yeah, yeah, yeah_.” I grinned.

“_Like this?_” Then out came Jay’s wallet and Carlos’ phone.

“_Yeah, yeah_.”

“_Let's go, I'm ready to rock this.”_ As we were about to walk forward, Ben stopped us. “_And I ain't gonna thank you for your help. I think I found the words to myself.”_ We all linked together and strutted down the alley like we owned it. Which for us VK’s felt entirely normal.

“_You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. You need to break the rules. I can show you how. And once you catch this feeling. And once you catch this feeling. You'll be chillin', chillin', oh. Chillin' like a villain_.”

When we finally came to the market, we were able to blend in as a group. We didn’t make eye contact in fear of being seen and recognised. Instead we let our eyes wonder around, spotting the rotting produce and the defaced posters. I took Evie’s hand in mine, while we watched Ben strut. He was doing well until he bumped into someone. We rushed forward to back him up.

I cursed myself as I looked at the bulky build with greasy dark blonde hair tied back with a bandana. Dressed in worn brown leather and stained shirt, with his signature ditzy look sporting on his face. Gil the son of Gaston, I looked away at Carlos, pulling myself behind Ben to try and hide. Ben have learnt his lesson put his head down.

“Hey, I know.” Gil greeted pointing at Ben. I took a sharp intake of breath. Carlos wrapped his arm around me and whispered in my ear.

“You’re nervous, smoking. Chill.” His arm stayed around my shoulder.

“No, don’t know you man.” Ben spoke, brushing it off.

“Uh yeah you do. Come on man. Really? I’ll give you a clue. My dad is quick, slick and his neck is incredibly thick.” He rhymed. “Come on man…” He stopped mid-sentence. Gil’s eyes travelled to the poster that was behind us and sighed, knowing our cover was blown. Gil looked between the poster and us multiple times. “Woah, you’re King Ben!” He caught on. Jay and Evie pulled Ben while Carlos pulled me. “And you’re Jay, Carlos, Evie…” We stormed away while he called out our names, and just as I turned back once last time our eyes locked. “…and Hanna! Hey guys! I’ll tell him you’re back, Han!” He called out to me.

I looked at Carlos. My best friend gave me a sad smile and I rested my head on him with a quiet and damp look as we walked.

As soon as he finds out, he’ll come looking for me. There was no point in hiding anymore, he knew all my best spots anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how inspired I have been to write this story. Thank you for all the Kudos so far and the few comments. Thank you to Rose for becoming my amazing Beta.

****

The best place to look for Mal was the den, which was in the centre of isle. This used to be the castle to our kingdom. Jay picked up the rocks and aimed for the sign. He knocked it back perfectly with his aim.

“Go on.” He said to Ben. Ben was looking up in awe. We guided him to the stairs.

“Wish me luck.” He said. We didn’t, instead Jay spoke again.

“Straight up.” Soon as Ben was out of the way. I burst in the worst way possible, like the old me would have. My hair blazed and I kicked down the barrel nearest to me as my friends watched. The heat radiating and coursing through me in such a fit.

“Damn it!” I shouted, punching the wall over and over, until finally Jay and Carlos pulled me back and I broke, my fire still burning. I cried; the tears burned my eyes. Evie pulled her sleeves down her hands to protect herself and cupped my face.

“Hey now, you’re going to ruin your make up.” I stared into her eyes and by the look of them, she was fighting her fear of the fire. I sniffled and tried to control my erratic breathing, homing in on her voice. “It’s going to be okay. I promise. I have your back, it’s okay. You never know, you finally get that perfect ending for your book.” She gave a half smile. I nodded and closed my eyes. I cooled down which allowed Jay and Carlos to release me.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my undamaged hands which had healed so quickly. I moved my eyes up to my friends, giving them a nod. A thank you in Isle form and they nodded back.

“Umm, Han your eyes are still super bright.” Carlos coughed, pointing out.

“I’ll be fine. I’m channelling to one place.” I told him.

I stepped back and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms. The four of us waited.

It wasn’t long until we heard the frustrated stamping of our King coming down the stairs. We all stood straight.

“So? Where’s Mal?” Evie asked. Ben’s face looked sour.

“I’ll talk to her.” I huffed and walked over to phone we had created as children. “M? Mal, its me Hanna. Please, can we talk for just a second.”

“Go away!” Rippled down the pipe not even a second later. My hair lit again, and Jay grabbed my arm, I turned towards him.

“Let’s give her a couple of hours to calm down.” Jay suggested and I nodded, flames going out.

“Guys?! Where’s Ben?” Carlos panicked as we stepped towards him. The four of us looked down the intensely fogged alley.

“Ben?! Ben!” Evie called. A figure was strolling towards us in the fog.

While everyone else took a sigh of relief, I held mine because while my friends thought they were telling Ben he had scared us, I knew it was someone else entirely. The atmosphere had changed. The sound of rusted buckles was ringing in my ears. Chains like my own were dancing creating what used to be the sound of music to my ears. Their head was down, and I don’t think anyone else spotted the dull red until it was too late. He raised his head, out of the smoke. Bold sky-blue eyes established by thick amounts of eyeliner. He was quick, which I gave him credit for, but I still didn’t breathe.

“What? Don’t scare you?” He smirked. “But that’s my speciality.” His heritage Scottish accent made my stomach churn. Our eyes clicked and I took a step forward, Jay tried to pull me back. He was stopped by Evie, who let me pass. I gulped, then finally took that breath.

“Harry.” I whispered.

“Hanna. Sooo, it is true.” He narrowed his eyes. Before I had my chance to explain, my chance to say anything else. Someone else butted in.

“What did you do with Ben?” Jay snapped.

“Oh, we nicked ‘im.” He teased, as he pointed back down the alley. “Yeah, an’ if you ever wan’ to see ‘im again…” He looked up at the tower. “…tell Mal to come to the Chip. Shop. Tonigh’.” Harry smirked, not even glancing at me. “Alone.” He glided his finger across the line of us. “Uma wan’s a little visit.”

Harry Hook was a tease, and he looked to rile people up. His favourite being Jay. He took the opportunity. He pouted, with memorable lips.

“Aww, Jay seems like you lost ya touch.” Jay launched at him. Evie and I grabbed him while Harry stepped back, giving his famous crazy laugh. With a bark in Carlos’ direction, which didn’t bother him anymore, Harry spun around and whistled walking away.

“Harry!” I called. He stopped, Harry spun around and looked me up and down, disgust bleeding from him.

“I have nothin’ to say to you.” Rolled off his tongue, then he turned back and carried off disappearing, the tune of his whistle echoing in my ears.

Jay climbed up the first set of stairs after he was gone, channelling his anger into concentration, knowing Mal had locked the us out he tripped the mechanism that Carlos had built into opening it and we all rushed up stairs calling Mal’s name. We didn’t get a chance to take in our old stomping ground because Mal was right there. Standing before us arms crossed, a can of spray paint dangling leisurely from one hand. Her hair was a dark pink, with a sleek styled look and full fringe, dressed in her Evie styled outfit.

“What?” She snapped.

“We lost Ben.” Carlos started. “Harry and the pirates.” Mal paced away and threw her can of spray paint down onto the old patched-up couch.

“I’m sorry it’s my fault, if Gil hadn’t have spotted me then Harry wouldn’t have come to find me and grab Ben.” I ran my hands through my hair.

“He had a message from Uma. She said to meet her at the Chip Shop tonight if we wanted to see Ben again. And you have to go alone.” Evie told her. Mal stepped up to our room then spun around.

“Your boyfriend is a real thorn in my side!” She glared at me and looked away from her, knowing she was right. “If you guys had never brought him here, this would have never even happened. What were you thinking?!” We all looked away as our best friend raised her voice.

“He was going to come with or without us.” I defended. “We just wanted to protect him.”

“Yeah.” Carlos piped up. “And we completely blew it guys.” 

“Okay, okay.” Jay raised his voice to get our attention. “So, what are going to do?”

“**_We_** are not doing anything.” Mal ordered. She stepped down. “This is between Uma and me. She’s a punk. And guess what now I have to go get him.” She huffed, snatching up her jacket.

“Woah, woah, Mal you’re still going to have to go through Harry Hook and his water rats.” Carlos tried to stop her. I knew better than anyone it wasn’t going to happen. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

“Uma said to come alone.” Mal gave us her leader glare, I half expected her to glow her eyes at us. She was pissed, understandably, at us.

“Come on, Mal.” Evie reasoned. Carlos sighed and turned around.

“She said to come alone.” His voice was defeated. “I know one thing I’m not going anywhere.”

“Me neither.” I whispered, folding my arms around, walking past Mal and up the steps to our room.

“We’ll be here when you get back.” Jay promised as Mal gave one last cold annoyed look at us all and left.

Carlos walked towards me and I put my hand out.

“Don’t.” I ordered. “I need some time alone.” He nodded and stepped back, throwing himself down on the couch.

In Mal’s and I’s room there were two mattresses with scattered blankets then an old stolen armchair, a birthday gift from Jay, paired with an old wooden bedside table. The walls were graffitied with Mal’s artwork. My favourite faced the armchair. I sat down, bringing my legs up and tucking them underneath as I admired it. A large purple dragon breathing bold blue fire. With hand painted details. Mal had spent hours drawing, after her mother had kicked her out once. I stayed up with her, reading aloud. She didn’t sleep until was finished, then the pair of us crashed, until Evie found us.

I turned my head, tucking my hair behind ear, leaning down to open the draw on the dusty bedside table. I picked out the pile of paper, all different shapes and sizes in a messy pile. I clutched them tightly. The first piece was a ripped page of my old notebook.

_You have me hooked._

It was in my messy fourteen-year-old scrawl.

_Well, love, I have that affect.   
But no one has got me like you. _

For someone who couldn’t count, he had beautiful handwriting. I traced over the dried ink with my middle finger. I put the piece of paper to the back. Revealing a burned edge piece.

_Fire and words are the way to get your attention, right?  
H. Hook_

I smiled. The first piece that ever slipped into my bag. It was a sea storm from that moment, especially when Mal saw it. I gave a small chuckle to myself and moved on. A polaroid slipped onto my lap. I picked it up. With no one that accepted us, we were always alone. This was our attempt of taking a selfie. A close-up polaroid taken by Harry. My arms were wrapped around his neck, winking at the lens while Harry was grinning with a black lipstick stain on his cheek. Back then Auradon wasn’t even on my radar. I held the picture against my lips, directly on him and closed my eyes. A tear rolling down my cheek.

“Hey.” I opened an eye to see Evie. She shyly walked towards me and held out Jay’s old black backpack, with Evie’s stitching holding it together. “Jay said you can use this, in case you wanted to bring anything home.” I leaned forward and took the bag.

“Thanks.” I mumbled. She stood there rocking on her heels.

“I know you wanted some time alone, but I thought you could do with some girl talk.” She waited in the doorway for me to nod before she stepped over and perched herself on the bedside table, stretching out her long legs. I silently gave her the picture. After she realised what it was, she smiled at me. “I’ve never seen this before; you guys look really happy.” She passed it me back.

“We stole Carlos’ camera. I think we took like eight that night. This was the only one I kept though.” I slipped it into the bag along with the rest of my things. “Harry has the rest. Or at least he did.” I whispered.

“Oh H.” She sighed. Evie took my hand in hers and I looked up at her. “I’m sorry. You know what Harry is like acting as if nothing bothers him. He’s probably hurting and missing you just as much.” She gave my hand a little squeeze.

“Seven months is long enough to get over anyone Evie. Especially in this rotting dump. You don’t understand, the way he looked at me earlier was not my Harry. Uma’s got her tentacles wrapped around him tightly.” Evie was lost for words and she leaned down to wrap her arms around me.

Both of us jumped when we heard the echo of the door sliding open from downstairs. Mal was back.


	5. Chapter 5

“There’s no way we are gonna give Uma the wand. We can’t just let her destroy Auradon!” Evie exclaiming finally stopping pacing, unlike Mal. I was sitting on the couch with my legs crossed over next to Jay, while Carlos was sitting on the chair backwards. Mal and Evie were both standing.

“If Uma doesn’t get the wand then Ben is toast guys.” Carlos argued.

“Oh, great so we’re gonna give Uma of all people the wand.” I snapped, rolling my eyes. While the four of us broke out into an argument, where I was easily losing my temper Mal was actually thinking.

“Wait your 3D printer!” Mal said to Carlos.

“A fake wand? In my sleep.” He agreed.

“The second Uma test’s it she’ll knows it fake.” Evie spoke.

“Okay, well we just get Ben out really fast.” I shrugged.

“We need some kind of diversion.” Mal said.

“Smoke bombs?” Jay suggested. I turned to Jay with a small smile and put my hand out to him for a hive five, which he gave me.

“Perfect. I’ll get the chemicals from Lady Tremaine’s place.” Evie strutted over to Mal, getting distracted by her hair. “And sick hair by the way. Evil stepmother really stepped up her game.

“Okay you wanna know something? Dizzy did this.” That caught my attention and I stood up to admire it as well. I touched her hair admiring the colour, with my mouth slightly agape.

“Shut up. Little Dizzy?” I questioned.

“I know right. I’m loving it, it’s like a lot lighter.” Mal smoothed it down.

“I am so proud of her.” Evie spoke.

“Um Hello?!” Carlos called out. The three of us looked at him. He gave us a look, which snapped us out of girl talk.

“Right.” Mal clapped her hands. “Carlos, Jay you meet us by Pirate’s Bay no later than noon.” We were about to get ready when Mal carried on talking grabbing our attention again. “And guys losing? Not an option. Because we’re rotten.

“To the core.” We said in unison, smiling at each other.

We set off in separate direction to the boys heading towards Curl Up and Dye, I stopped.

“Guys.” Mal and Evie turned around.

“Come on, we haven’t got long.” Evie waved me over.

“I’m not coming with you. There’s something I need to do.”

“Now is not the time for you to sort out your relationship, Hanna.” Mal sighed, resting a hand on her hip.

“I know him, Mal. You don’t. There’s a chance I can get him to give us back Ben, if I could just talk to him.” Evie put her hand on Mal’s arm.

“Let her go.” She said. Mal sighed and looked back at me, pointing her finger.

“Meet us back at the Den, in no more than two hours.” She ordered. “And stay away from Uma. I need you safe.” I nodded at her and spun around, stepping quickly towards the direction of Pirates Bay.

There were two halves of Pirate’s Bay. One where Uma resided with her ship and crew then the other where the infamous Jolly Roger was anchored. Captain Hook barely visited his beloved ship anymore. Mostly it was home to CJ and Harry. I felt safe enough walking the gangway to enter the ship. When I got closer, I saw a candle lit CJ eating a bruised apple, dangling her feet over the deck. I strutted as if I didn’t have a care in the world, the sound of my heels made CJ look at me. I stopped at the end of the gangway.

CJ was gifted with golden blonde locks and had tailored her father’s coat to her slim feminine figure. She owned some of the nicest clothes on the isle, giving fashion statements just like Evie did. Her eyes were cheekily glimmering at me. Like her brother, CJ was a tease.

“Where’s Harry?” I asked, folding my arms. She smirked at me.

“So, you’re the reason my dear big brother is in a foul mood.” She leaned back. “Welcome home.”

“CJ. I don’t have time for chit chat. I need to speak to Harry.”

“Captain quarters.” She answered shortly, bored with the conversation. I stepped onto the deck. The wooden floorboards creaked as I walked towards the door. In the small windows I could see the gas lanterns lighting the room. I stopped at the door, my hand on the doorknob.

“He sharpened his hook today!” CJ warned loudly. I ignored her and opened the door.

Harry’s had turned the quarters into his bedroom. A bed made from wooden pallets, with his father’s old desk and other pieces of furniture. It was all made from dark wood, still holding some of its polish, but aged. Glancing around the room, I closed the door, kicking it shut with my foot. Before another breath could leave my lungs, I found myself trapped between the wooden door and the back of a silver hook.

Harry’s face inches from mine, his eyes, a dazzling cerulean blue, still surrounded by eyeliner, were clouded with anger. He was shirtless in only his black leather pants which I used in my favour to re-spark my confidence.

“Have you been working out?” I bit my lip. “Looking good, handsome.”

“I have nothin’ to say to you, Darlin’” He pressed the hook tighter against my neck. I lifted my hand up to his arm and pushed it down, keeping my grip on his wrist.

“Can we please talk?”

In a rage, the young pirate screamed, ripping off the hook and throwing it across the room, it clattered loudly on the wooden flooring. I watched as Harry spun away from me pulling at his hair. I took a tentative step forward, Harry turned back to me, his lips pursed, angry.

“Harry, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?! Ya left me here, Hanna. Ya betray’d me.” He growled.

“You think a single day has passed that I haven’t thought about you?” I said passionately, grabbing his head to force his gaze on me. “Harry you are the only thing on my mind. It drives Evie insane.”

“I really don’ care.” He spat out, tearing his head out of my grip. I flinched feeling as if he had torn through my chest and yanked my heart out with his hook. Nevertheless, I stood tall.

“Fine. Down to business. You took Ben, and Uma is being a crazy woman thinking she can just have the wand.”

“Don’ talk about ‘er like that.” He sat down on his bed. I walked towards him my face crinkled in confusion, he had never been so protective over Uma. “She’s my crew.”

“Are you with Uma?” My voice cracked. We stared at each other and slowly he shook his head. I pressed my hand against my chest and breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Some of us don’ move on so quickly.” He said. His voice calmer. I dropped to my knees and rested my hands on his muscular thighs.

“Cap, please give me Ben. This is not the way to get what you want. When we get Ben back, we can all talk this through.” His lips twitched at the mentioned of my old nickname for him, before retuning to an angry mask of betrayal.

“Ya don’ know what I wan’ anymore.” He answered. I sighed, slipping the backpack off my shoulders and quickly taking out the polaroid. I passed it to him.

“You want to sail the sea, until the day you die. You want to feel real waves and the wind in your hair. But Harry it can’t be like this. I know you. More than anyone else.” I whispered. He put the photo to the side of him and looked down at me. He grabbed my chin gently, causing me to smile at his soft touch.

“Leave, Hanna. Run. Because Uma is going to Bore-a-don and she’s going to get revenge. How’s tha’ for your ‘appy storybook ending huh?” He whispered. He let go of my chin and I stood up, facing the fact I had lost.

I picked up my bag, snatching back the photo and walked towards the exit. Once I pulled open the door, I turned back one last time.

“I adore you, Harry.”

A single tear fell to the cracked wooden floorboard.


	6. Chapter 6

Not long after I got back, Evie, Mal and I, walked towards the garage. Mal had seemed to have calmed down a lot and while Evie was sucked into her old sketch book, we had time to talk. We trailed behind slightly, glaring at anyone who thought they could look at us now. I linked arms with her and synced up our steps.

“How was your talk with Harry?” She asked.

“I don’t know, confusing. Being on different sides has really screwed us over this time.” I explained, thinking back to when I left.

“That’s my fault, I’m sorry.” She sighed. I let lose a small laugh.

“Well you wouldn’t have said that a year ago. But thank you and it’s okay honestly, maybe we just aren’t meant to be together.”

“I hardly think that’s true.” Mal took my hand, giving a small squeeze for reassurance.

The three of us came to the entrance of the pier and slipped in the same doorway, which brought us back to the start of our journey. The limo hadn’t returned yet and we were left waiting. It was eerily silent, and I glanced at the pipe to Pirate’s Bay nervously, expecting Uma and her crew to walk through at any moment. Evie turned around with a smile on her face.

“Hey, I never showed you this.” She passed me her old sketch book. I glanced down at the page, where a beautifully sketched white dress was drawn, with pieces of material were pinned to the page White leather and white tulle. “You were the only one who had the slightest chance of getting married.” She wrapped her arm around me.

“It’s gorgeous E.” I told her. I ran my fingers over the dress, smiling to myself that maybe one day this could have been me marrying Harry, even with weddings being so rare on the Isle. The last public marriage was my dad’s and that was before I was born. “Thank you.”

“I always thought Mal would burn it if I ever showed it you.” Evie joked. Mal’s mouth dropped.

“I was not that bad!” She exclaimed, offended. Me and Evie glanced at each other and giggled.

“Yes, you were. Do you not remember threaten to throw Harry to Tick-Tock when you found out about us?” I questioned us.

“Well, he did have his hands over my twin sister.” She shrugged looking away.

“He didn’t know that.” Evie laughed. The three of us were laughing when we heard the engine of the Limo approaching. The sleek black car pulled into the garage and we all stood straight as they got out of the car. However, our boys were not alone. A brunette, with her hair partly braided and dressed in Auradon gym clothes had joined them. A sigh of relief travelled through all of us. Lonnie was a dedicated fighter and one more person against the pirate crew was always helpful.

“I made them bring me.” She said giving Mal a hug, then me.

“I’m so glad you did.” I told her, wrapping my arms around her tightly. Lonnie moved onto Evie. 

“Welcome to the isle. It’s so good to see you.” While we were greeting Lonnie, the boys were in the trunk, collecting the wand and swords when they called out Dude’s name. The four of us girls looked towards them.

“I told you to stay.” Carlos complained.

“I flunked obedience class.” He spoke back. This dog was a pain even more than usual now that he could talk. I rolled my eyes at the school dog.

“Great and he can still talk.” Jay sighed.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Carlos picked up the dog in his matching clothes and put him down on the floor, as Jay closed the trunk. Mal held her hand for the wand.

“Ooo, let me see.” Carlos passed her the wand, which was closing examined. “What a beauty.” She said.

“It’s noon.” Carlos reminded us.

“Are we ready?”

“Yeah.” Evie held up the bag of smoke bombs. The rest of us nodded.

“Let’s do this.” I said and we turned to the pipeline.

The six of us walked through the echoing pipe in silence, we were all panicking in case Uma didn’t fall for the fake wand. When we saw the light at the end of the tunnel, I grabbed Carlos’ hand and we glanced at each other.

“You okay?” He asked and I shook my head.

“I saw him last night. It didn’t go well.” I told him. He gave my hand a squeeze just as we exited the tunnel.

The sun was glaring down on Pirates Bay. Ursula’s fish and chip shop was closed and The Lost Revenge was brimming with Uma’s pirate crew. I could see Harry from the short distance, in his pirate hat, long sleeveless red tailcoat, and cropped black pants. His hook caught the sun, glimmering. My lips twitched into a small smile. Even after our talk, all I wanted to do was run to him. I wanted my Harry.

We walked across Pirate’s bay and towards the ship with faces set like stone and our heads held high. Our group looked towards the ship and walked knowing we had control over this isle more than Uma. Gil was the first one to spot us and he called down from his watch point.

“Hey guys, they’re here!” He slid down the mast, stumbling as his feet touched the ground. Harry looked over from his position, leaning on the ship’s rail and looked right at me. He stood up straight, in an extravagant manner, holding his arms open.

“_Welcome!_” He called out.

“_Finally.”_ Uma came forward cackling afterwards with a smile on her snotty face.

“_Huh, let's get this party started. I swear I'm cold-hearted. There's no negotiation. I'm not here for debatin'. You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face_.” Ben’s hands were tied behind his back, with Harry directly behind him. Harry leaned over and swung his arm around the king’s neck. Our group stood strong standing over the barriers as if we were not phased. Inside I knew we were all nervous. “_Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient. I’ll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks. You either hand over the wand or he’ll be ripped apart._” Mal stepped forward.

“_Now, let's all just be smart. Although for you that must be hard. You'll get your wand. No one has to come to any harm. Don't try to intimidate. Your bark is much worse than your bite_. _Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight_.” She tried to diffuse the situation, still slipping in snarky remarks to tease Uma.

“_Let's go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown. If you don't, it's going down_.” The pirates all stood behind Uma, ready to protect their captain. I watched Harry in the corner of my eye. He hadn’t moved from behind Ben. He smirked in my direction, with a small wave. I growled under my breath in frustration and turned back to Uma.

“_Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give him up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down.” _We called out to her and her crew.

“_We want the wand. Or else the king is gone. Your time is running out. You should really watch your mouth_.” Uma pointed her sword at us, the rest of her crew following. I took a glance at Carlos’ and he nodded at me.

“_Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's going down._” We all slipped down onto the same platform as Mal and stood behind her for back up. Uma smashed her sword against the floor.

“_Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, walk the plank._” She shouted, tip toeing her fingers over the blade. Mal turned around. I watched as Harry spun Ben on the plank, and Ben was getting closer and closer to the edge.

“You got this.” I told her. She nodded at me.

“You’re stronger than Uma.” Evie said.

“_Ok, look, this is not a conversation. It's a do-or-die situation_.” Mal stepped forward. Uma did as well. “_If you don't give me back the king. I'll have no hesitation. I'll serve you right here. And I don't need a reservation. That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration. Release him now, and we can go our separate ways. Unless you wanna deal with me and the VK's._”

As Mal proceeded her attempt to intimidate Uma, Harry snuck up behind Uma with his wicked smirk and hood clutched tightly in his hand. My unhinged partner made a kissy face at me and I glared while Jay pushed me behind him and glared at Harry. He leaned against the gangway rail. His arms tensed and I couldn’t help myself but stare. I did fall for Harry in the beginning because of his unhinged, erratic, and dark behaviour, in the Isle they were positive character traits.

“_So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?_” Uma rolled her eyes as Mal, and I locked eyes with her. Uma’s mouth twitched into a smirk. She moved up her hand and grazed Harry’s chin in a loving way, her eyes returned to mine. I lost my cool and I couldn’t control myself as my hair went up in flames. I stepped in front of Jay and got closer to Mal, ready to pounce on Uma and tear her limb by limb. Jay followed me.

“_All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him. Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him.” _Harry reached his hooked hand over Mal; he trailed the cold metal down and under my chin, in what used to be a loving moment. I glared, and my hair burned bright. Harry’s smirk just grew bigger. _ “And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him. All it takes is one wrong look and I'll---_” Uma dragged him back.

“_Harry! We get it. Chill_.” She ordered, like a good follower he obeyed. Jay and I pulled Mal back.

“_Let's go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown. If you don't, it's going down.” _The pirates called.

“_Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give him up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down._” We retorted, spreading ourselves over the gangway and holding our ground.

“_We want the wand. Or else the king is gone. Your time is running out. You should really watch your mouth.” _Uma and her so called crew made a ticking clock out of their swords while Harry was back with her Ben, waving his pocket watch in the king’s face.

_Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's going down.” _Carlos handed Mal the fake wand. I couldn’t wait for it to be over I never wanted to come home again after this. I was done with the Isle. I stuffed my flame as Ben finally called out and spoke. Which stopped Mal in her tracks.

“_Hey, we don't have to choose. We don't have to light the fuse. Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose. There's gotta be a better way. Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance. You'll have your say_.” Ben’s voice was breaking. He didn’t know the plan, and we knew that his speech was going to get him nowhere, especially knowing that I couldn’t even get through to Harry.

“_Silly king! You? Give me? You're gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chance.” _Uma pouted then laughed.

“_Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_.” Uma skipped forward with a childlike grin as Mal moved forward with the wand. Just as we thought we were in the clear Uma titled her head.

“Hold up.” Mal stopped. “Mmmm, too easy. Why don’t you give it a test drive?” She questioned. I swore under my breath. “We want to see it work.”

“You were always a drama queen.” Mal tried to play it off but we all knew that my sister was probably panicking right now.

“Oh, and nothing too big else Ben is fish bait.” Uma told her and her pirates followed with a group of laughter. Ben was currently on the edge of the plank with Harry bended him over. I looked at Harry and with one final plea I begged him.

“Please.” I mouthed, my face breaking from its hard mask. Harry shook his head. I looked at Carlos’ as he moved his head towards the pipe. At the entrance was his talking dog. I took a deep breath, thinking we could actually get out of this before a big fight emerged. Mal turned to the dog, clearing her throat. There was a heavy silent between us all as we waited for Mal to speak.

“Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word.” Mal faked a spell. Dude stayed silent and I huffed. “Talk dog.” She growled. After not keeping his mouth shut since the truth gummy, he had now decided to stay silent.

“Does this vest make me look fat?” Popped out of the dog’s mouth. Our group sighed in relief while the pirates were laughing again, thinking they had won. “Does anyone have any Bacon? Or cookies?” Mal spun back to Uma.

“Give me the wand.” The sea witch ordered.

“Give me Ben.” Mal retorted.

“Harry bring him over.” Harry yanked back the King of Auradon from the edge and brought him over, Ben was thrown to the floor by Harry. “Cut him loose.” She ordered.

“I never get to have any fun.” He complained, cutting the rope around his hands.

“Stop crying like a baby.” I snapped at him and he ground his teeth at me. The trade was made. Mal pulled up Ben and tried to pull him across as Uma raised the wand. He kept looking back.

“Ben, lets go.” Mal told him.

“By the power of the sea tear it down and set us free!” Uma called and nothing happened. In anger the plastic wand was snapped over her knee. Yet, Ben still didn’t realise it was fake as Mal was trying to push Ben away. “YOU DON’T GET TO WIN EVERYTIME! GET THEM!” She screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Within seconds Jay had tipped over the bucket where we had hidden the fencing swords and passed them down to all of us as Carlos threw smoke bombs. I passed one to Carlos’ and it broke into chaos. In my attempt to get to Mal I was stopped in my tracks.

Harry jumped in front of me. I raised my sword at him, dancing on my feet. He stepped forward with his raised too.

“Hello, Hanna.” He chuckled. “How is my favourite firecracker? Still adore me?” He teased as he went to swing at me. I trapped his sword and the blades scraped together. Pulling away and stepping back, both of us on high guard. Circling each other and eyes concentrating, staring into one another’s.

“You were the one that started crying last night.” I went in for a lung to his disarm his hook. Only just did Harry block my advance.

“Look at ya aren’ ya a clever girl.” He teased, lunging forward. I raised my sword and with our weapon’s crossed we were extremely close to each other. I was fighting the pressure from Harry, who was much stronger. There was sweat beading on his face from being so close to my flames.

“I learnt from the best.” I growled. I pushed back, as I saw him fading and Harry bounced against the railing. He charged again for another lunge as I moved my entire body away and ending up behind him. With his back to me I took my chance to put my blade against his throat, causing him to stop. Luckily with flatform boots I was tall enough. A member of his crew saw us and began to charge but Harry held up his hook.

“Stop. I ‘ave this one. GO!” The measly pirate scattered off to try and help Uma.

“Baby.” He whispered. My arm was trembling. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, please put it down. I’ll help ya ge’ away.” I lowered my sword, allowing Harry to turn around. He slipped his sword into his scabbard. Using his free hand to stroke my cheek, being cautious of my flames. My Isle complicated boyfriend backed me against the barrier. He smiled at me. The kind of smile I had missed, where I was more important than anything in the world.

“I don’t believe you.” I told him, pursing my lips. I didn’t want to give in. I had already done that last night. He put his hook on his belt and attempted to cup my face but flinched at the heat. I toned back my flames and allowed him to try again. I closed my eyes at the feel of his soft hands and worn leather gloves.

“I ‘ave you, Han. Mal won’ tear us apart again.” I opened my eyes as Harry inched closer to my face, a smile grew on my lips as I was completely consumed by him. Like always so consumed I would have believed anything that he told me.

“HANNA!” I heard Carlos scream, just as Harry pushed me over the edge. I didn’t have time to hold my breath as I went under the water. My flames snuffed out. I couldn’t swim, I couldn’t. Water was my weakness, more so when I was a light and it easy for me to be consumed by it. Harry knew it. I felt myself drifting off in the dock. My closed eyes involuntarily and internally wept.

When I felt myself fading, I felt something clutch onto me and I was pulled up. I could barely make out muffled talking with my water filled ears. I was passed up and pulled by another set of arms.

“Han. Come on Hanna. Please.” Evie begged. I heard the heavy breathing of Carlos next to me. Evie lifted me and I began to cough out the water from my lungs. I opened my eyes and Evie made a loud sigh of relief.

“I can’t move.” I told them. My body felt as if it was still floating miles away. Inside and out I was ice cold.

“It’s okay I got you.” Carlos picked me up and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. Evie ducked under my other arm to do the same, their swords in their spare hands. I watched Jay dump Harry’s hook in the water and Lonnie jumped down to us. Guarding us as we came back to the pipeline bridge where Mal was waiting. Ben saw me and looked concerned as I was still coughing.

“Is she okay?” He asked. Evie nodded.

“She will be. Harry pushed her, while she’s all fired up water is pretty dangerous.” She explained as they helped me up the stairs. With Evie and Carlos down, our team was struggling. I pulled myself away from my two best friends.

“I’m okay. Help them.” I coughed out. Evie and Carlos glanced at each other; Evie dumped her bag then they dived into the fight. I looked at Harry as he fought Ben, with his Hook returned to him. He was dripping wet obviously have dived in to save his precious hook. He looked at me, not bearing to look for more than a second. I watched as my sister was getting tired of blocking Uma and my other friends getting cornered. I bent down shaking and picked out the last smoke bomb that Evie had in her bag.

“Smoke Bomb!” I called out and every backed away as I threw it. Our team was clouded over, and Jay dashed to pick me up as if I were his bride for a quicker escape. I was carried through the tunnel. Carlos opened the car door for Jay to put me in the back and Dude jumped. I pulled myself down the vehicle and Jay went to climb into the driver’s seat, Carlos sat next to me. Lonnie got in front with Jay and Evie climbed in the back, then not long after Ben and Mal. Jay revved the engine and sped off towards the barrier.

I leaned my head against Carlos, but he was too cold from the water as well. As if he knew dude climbed up on my lap with his warm soft fur.

“Thank you, Dude.”

“You’re like a blue icicle.” He spoke, looking up at me. I managed to let a small laugh, stroking right behind his ear. Mal leaned over on her knees.

“Are you okay?” She asked concerned.

“I’m fine.” It was a lie. While I knew all I needed was a hot fire to dry my body out, I had never felt such pain in my heart more than I had today. Harry had used me to knock back the strength of my group. He knew I could take him down if we carried on sparring, so he eliminated me from the fight. As we crossed the bridge back to Auradon I finally figured out the ending to my story.

I had never been so happy to see school when we pulled up to the parking lot of Auradon Prep. Evie and Mal helped me out and I linked arms with Evie to balance myself. We walked towards the dormitories, while Mal and Ben were hanging back. I glanced at them, feeling the pain in my heart again that she was hurt just as much as I was, and I didn’t want to share that as twins.

“I’m going to get these back to the gym.” Lonnie announced.

“Thanks.” Jay said and our own warrior strutted off in a different direction to put back the fencing swords. Jane like always appeared from nowhere, cornering Ben.

“There you are! Cotillion is tonight.” She had her tablet clutched tightly in her hand. We waited for him. Mal was looking down at the floor. He leaned over, putting his hand on her back.

“Do you want to cancel?” He asked and Jane’s face turned into pure panic.

“You know what I can come back later.” Ben however turned back to her.

“No, no, no, Mal is fine.” He told her taking another glance at the tablet then back to his girlfriend. “Do what you need to do.” He told her. Mal looked away again and I gave Evie a nudge to grab her. Evie took her hand.

“We need to talk.” Evie pulled her in close.

“Yeah.” Mal mumbled.

“No.” The three of us turned around to Carlos.

“No?” Me and Mal asked.

“You guys are always going off in a huddle, doing your girl talk stuff or whatever.” He glanced at Jay. “And Jay and I are tired of it.”

“We are?”

“We are your family too. We’ve been through a lot together. We aren’t stopping that now. Everybody sit.” Carlos sat himself down on the floor. I gave him a smile and carefully followed suit; however, it was more like a fall. “Come on.” Everybody else sat down. Then Carlos’ face dropped. “I don’t know how to start girl talk.” I laughed at him.

“Umm, well…I’m a mess. I’m such a mess. I mean six months ago, you know, stealing candy from babies and now everybody wants me to be this lady of the court. I don’t know how.” Mal was almost brought to tears, I leaned across Evie to squeeze her hand.

“Then don’t.” Carlos answered, scratching Dude’s head.

“See this was stupid.” Jay complained, causing Evie to talk as well.

“Maybe it wasn’t.” She said stopping Jay from getting up. “We’re always going to be the kids from the Isle. I tried to forget it. I really tried but those are our roots.”

“We did what we had to do to survive.” I added. “And the Isle made us who we are.”

“That’s never going to change. We’re never going to be like anyone else here. And that’s okay.”

“You mean we can’t fake it.” Carlos said.

“No.”

“Well yeah especially without my spell book.” Mal looked down, her fingers pulling out grass.

“Mal if Ben doesn’t love the real you, then he’s not the one.” Carlos’ words were wise. It wasn’t just Mal who needed to listen either. Harry couldn’t love me for the girl I had become.

“I like that.” I smiled.

“I’m going to make some changes to our dress. And if you’re up for it, only if you’re up for it, it will be waiting for you, okay?” Evie told our best friend.

“Okay.” Mal whispered. Evie wrapped her arms around Mal for a quick hug, then helped me up. The boys stood up as well, leaving Mal alone.

A little later, after a long hot bath and getting in a warm pair of clothes I was feeling a lot better. I was able to walk down to the cafeteria and get myself a hot chocolate. I slipped in the coin and pressed the button the machine and it rumbled to life to make my drink.

“Hanna!” I heard Ben. I turned around to see him jogging towards me. He was back in his tailored king suit, showing off the crest of Auradon and his day crown perched upon his head. He held out my backpack. I took it from him; however, I couldn’t smile. “You left this in the car.”

“Thank you.” I told him, picking up the drink and holding it close, allowing the steam to warm me up.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I won’t be sparking up for a few days but I’m okay.”

“Harry talked about you.” He said. I looked up, suddenly feeling as if I was underwater again. “He was angry that I stole you from him, that I took you away. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t---”

“But I did. The no visitation rule I didn’t expect it to hurt any of you.” He looked down at his feet. “I just wanted you to know, if you wanted to visit, at any time. Come let me know and you can.” I smiled at Ben, reaching out to crook his crown and he looked at me.

“It’s okay, Ben. It’s over now anyway. Now if you excuse me, I have some writing to do before Evie straps me into a corset for the next six hours.” I joked. I walked away from my hopefully brother in law, not that he knew, and went back to my dorm room.

I opened the door to my dorm room and saw Mal sitting in her desk chair while Evie was doing her hair. I grinned.

“You’re coming?” I asked, sitting down on my bed, sipping at my drink.

“Yeah.” She passed me a smile.

“We are so glad you are.” Evie leaned down and kissed her cheek while squeezing her shoulders. “I’m going to finish Mal and then I’ll help you.”

“Don’t worry, there’s something I need to write anyway.” I told her, putting down my drink and picking up my notebook. My pen touched the paper and I was off. The world was switched off and I scrawled away, not even one tear touching the page.

I wrote pages and pages until I finally came to the end.

_There are some loves that last forever. That nothing can break, with no problem too strong to overcome. For these two that wasn’t the case, their love had ended. Their time had run out and on different sides of their world they would always remember each other. Happily, Ever After doesn’t mean forever._


	8. Chapter 8

My gown for cotillion was beautiful. Evie had even adjusted mine in the small time she had. It resembled the dress she had one dreamed up for my wedding. With a grey corset front and matching tulle skirt and chains decorating the bodice, that jingled when I walked. My icy blue hair was pinned up into a messy up do, with a few stray strands curled around my face. With a dark smoky eye and a deep red lipstick.

I walked the runway with Jay by my side, considering Carlos had finally asked out Jane. Snow White has forced her microphone right in my face, and I had to step back.

"Who are you wearing tonight, Hanna Hades?" She asked.

"Like always Jay and I are wearing Evie4Hearts. Custom made for this evening." The camera was doing a close up on my face, I knew everyone both on the Isle and here were watching me, so I kept my head held high as we walked away. I linked arms with Jay as we walked down the steps to the party. "I am so sick of water." I huffed and he laughed at me.

"Just a few hours and you can stay on land forever." He told me. I nodded and we joined Evie and Doug.

"You look even more beautiful." She gasped, putting her hand on her chest. "It's so perfect."

"You've been saying the same thing since you strapped me into this damn thing. I think I can breathe better underwater." I joked.

"How are you feeling? Evie told me what happened." Doug asked, I smiled at my best friend's boyfriend.

"I'm good, thank you Doug."

Jane and Carlos walked over to us. Jane hugged me, I hugged her back and smiled at Carlos with a wink.

"Hanna, you look beautiful." She pulled away.

"So, do you Jane." I replied.

"Carlos told me what that terrible pirate did to you." I stood there frozen. If everyone was going to keep mentioning him then I don't think I could make it through tonight. However before I could reply, Mal saved the day with her arrival.

"Presenting Lady Mal!" The announcer called and we all stepped forward to watch her. When she did appear, she looked stunning. Her dress was the colours of Auradon, that was figuring hugging in all the right places. She stepped forward, making her way down the steps. Adam Beast helped her towards the bottom as we all clapped and cheered. I glanced at my Isle family and no one was prouder than us. We watched as Mal spoke to Belle and Beast, Evie and I stepped forward to interrupt. We each took one of her hands.

"Hi." We said. There was a promising smile on her face

"Hi."

"How are you?" I asked.

"Uh eh, sort of feeling like I'm going throw up." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Its okay, look we're right here with you okay." Evie told her as we came to a standstill.

"Yeah." She smiled. I pulled her in for a side hug. The horns blew again as King Ben was announced. Ben stepped out in his royal silk blue suit with gold accents and his fancy crown. I pushed her towards him.

"Go get him." I told her. Mal stepped forward, she hadn't been this nervous since her first date with Ben. If it weren't for the fact, I was sick of water, I would have burst into tears for my sister. Ben stopped in front of her and bowed, Mal did to. Hairs were raised on my arms; something didn't feel right and I didn't know what until he spoke.

"Mal I wish I had time to explain---" Before anyone could speak another word, Ben had turned around and out she came. Uma dressed in a glittering seashell drowned gown. The fit was snug to her athletic pirate body, the teal complementing her skin tone and matching her braids that were in a bun. Uma looked light and happy without a care in the world, as if she hadn't wanted Mal dead just hours ago.

The crowd began to whisper, and Ben met the Sea Witch as she walked down the steps. Mal had stopped breathing and I stepped forward to take her hand. Ben leant down and kissed Uma's hand, with the beast crest ring. My hair was still out but all I wanted to do was set them both on fire as they stopped in front of us. Uma acted as if she was the happiest girl in the world, staring at Ben with loving eyes.

"I'm sorry it all happened so fast. Something happened to me on the Isle with Uma." As Ben spoke Mal couldn't say anything as her face was still stuck in shock. "A connection."

"What are you saying?" Mal stuttered.

"I'm saying---" Ben was cut off.

"It was love." I glared at Uma as she giggled. "It was." I glanced at Ben, who couldn't take his eyes off Uma. Uma turned to Ben staring into his eyes. "I just realised that how alike me and Ben are."

"We are." He agreed. "You are so beautiful."

"Ben." Mal spoke trying to catch his attention, but he couldn't stop smiling at Uma. "Ben." The pair finally broke their stare and looked Mal. For a mere second I could see the villainous look behind Uma's eyes. "Did you go back for her?"

"He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier and I'm an excellent swimmer." She explained, shooting a subtle but pointed look my way, making my blood boil even more.

"You are." He agreed.

"Thank you." She giggled at him. I knew something wasn't right, Ben was too compliant with Uma. Ben had never acted like this with Mal, he had his own voice and ideas. Mal was heartbroken, we were in the same state of mind. Mine telling me that I had to protect Mal. I squeezed her hand tightly as Uma took her other in her hand.

"Listen Mal I just really want to thank you for everything, I do." Uma reached forward to hug my sister and when she let go Ben spoke up again.

"Don't you see Mal; you knew we weren't meant to be together. That's why you could never say you loved me." He told Mal, as if that made sense. I love you was hard to say because of our upbringing of rotting away on the Isle, I had never even said those three words to Harry.

Mal's breathing was unsteady, erratic, as Ben and Uma stepped away. Ben put his hands on her hips, and she put her around his shoulders, as the music began playing, they were dancing. I was speechless. I looked behind at our group, who were also standing there in shock. Evie pulled us both back in. Mal's face couldn't hide the pain.

"Not too thrill I risked my life for him." Carlos' growled.

"I should have let Harry hook him." I mumbled, feeling my own pain. Lonnie stepped up behind her.

"We're with you Mal." Then Jay behind us.

"Let's get out of here." He said and I agreed with him. I never let go of my sister's hand as Jay guided her to the steps. Beast and Belle stopped us during our escape.

"We're so sorry we had no idea." Belle apologised.

"I'm going to talk to him." Beast told her and Mal turned away, walking off again. Jane was at the top of the steps and put her hands out to stop us.

"Now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his Lady." The announcer put his hand out to Mal. Our group turned to see the blue fabric drop revealing a stained-glass piece of art that showed Ben and Mal. She was glowing in purple and the green eyes were bright, with purple hair and signature Isle gloves. It was the most stunning thing I had ever seen. Everyone on the boat gasped and clapped. While Mal examined it with her mouth wide open.

"Ben did that?" Mal questioned.

"Yeah, he did." Evie whispered, in shock herself.

"Evie, Han. Ben has known who I was all along." The three of us stepped down again as Mal was itching to get closer to the masterpiece.

"He loves the real you, M." I told her.

"A true love's kiss." Mal whispered. I smiled at her.

"Yeah." Ben was just in awe as we because it wouldn't take his eyes off it. This alarmed Uma and she turned in fury to the announcer.

"Cover it back up!"

"I certainly will not." He scoffed. Uma realised her mistake in letting everyone see her facade break. She turned back with a smile on her face, in the sweet manner she had put.

"Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?" Uma grinned.

"I have an announcement; Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady." Beast began to reason with his son. "Not now dad!" Ben shouted. Beast stepped back. "Uhm, so as my gift to her I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all." Everyone gasped. "Fairy Godmother bring down the barrier."

"I certainly will not."

"I AM YOUR KING." No one had ever seen Ben lose his temper in such away, especially not to someone that he was so dearly close to.

"Obey him." Uma snapped; Fairy Godmother gasped. Uma's plan was crumbling before her eyes. Suddenly it hit both me and my twin, for the first time in many years we spoke in unison.

"Ben's been spelled."

Uma was panicked, pulling Ben closer to her and making sure his eyes met hers. She was using the same spell as her mother had used years ago on Ariel. She was whispering to keep his eyes on her with a motion of her hands. Ben's face was like that of a doll, with a ghostly smile on his lips.

"Uma found your spell book." Evie mumbled. Mal looked between our King and the stunning piece of art then stepped forward, calling his name softly. Uma looked at Mal before Ben did.

"Ben. Look at me." Mal stopped in front of him.

"No, look at me. You love me remember." Uma fought with Mal.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Look at me." While Mal was fighting to save her boyfriend, Uma was getting frustrated and once again turned around to Fairy Godmother with a growl.

"Bring down the barrier now."

"I do not take orders from you." Godmother snapped back, pointing at the young sea witch. Uma snarled at Ben this time.

"Tell them Ben."

"Ben, I never told you I loved you because I thought I wasn't good enough. And I thought it was only a matter of time before you realised it yourself." Mal raised her blue laced hand to her picture. "But Ben that's me." Ben turned around to look. "I'm part Isle, and part Auradon." Uma interrupted her.

"Ben, eyes over here." Just for a moment he did until he looked back at Mal.

"Ben you always knew who we were and who we can be."

"Don't listen to her."

"Ben, I know what love feels like now." She sighed. "And Ben, of course I love you. Ben, I have always loved you." Mal took her chance and leaned forward to kiss Ben. I reached out for Evie's hand. Mal pulled away from Ben and from a distance you could see him whisper her name. They put their heads together, smiling.

"True loves kiss." Evie whispered.

"Works every time." Evie winked. Uma ran towards the Fairy Godmother, trying to snatch the wand in a rage, knowing she had failed.

"Seize her." Godmother ordered. I stepped in front of Fairy Godmother.

"Try it." I snarled at Uma, she growled as she ran towards the ship's rails. She was backed into a corner as everyone had ran towards her. Ben and Mal put their arms out to stop us.

"Stop." Mal said.

"Mal, seriously." I said.

"Uma, I know you. You are so much more than a villain and you must believe me because I've been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something you want." Mal attempted to reason with her as Uma's shell necklace began to glow, finally charged from being off the Isle. Soon as she noticed, Uma threw herself over the side, landing in the ocean. We all leaned over trying to spot her. It began with the glow from her locket and soon the sea swirling, towering high over the ship. The pressure burst sending a large wave over the ship. Jay and Carlos both tried to shield me as we were knocked over. The boys pulled me up.

"I'm getting extremely sick of water." I huffed as we all peered over the rail as Uma emerged in a new form. Exactly like her mother, however with teal tentacles. Uma had triples in size now.

"True love's kiss wont defeat this." She cackled.

"We're in trouble." I mumbled.

"The world will know my name." Uma flung one of her tentacles over the ship, which luckily everyone managed to avoid and duck. Then again, causing a few of Auradon Prep's students to fall. Mal stepped back trembling. I began to step forward as my sister's eyes began to glow bright emerald. Before I could reach her, she was consumed by purple smoke. The cloud grew bigger and bigger until a purple dragon emerged, flying over towards Uma. All of us still on the boat glanced at each other in shock.

"Umm, did you know she could do that? Can you do that?" Evie whispered. I shook my head unable to roll words off my tongue.

"Come one, Mal. Let's finish this once and for all." Mal's new dragon form dived forward breathing fire attempting catch Uma. Mal circled round, where Uma tried to attack her back whipping her tentacle. She was able to dodge it and throw another breath of fire. Uma dived under the water for protection, when she came back up it rippled sending another wave at the ship which began to tilt side to side. I gripped onto Carlos for balance.

While the rest of regained balance, Ben lurched forward to look at was happening. He finally lost temper himself, roaring, which caught both of their attention. Ben pulled of his crown and jacket. Ben went to dive in between them.

"Ben wait!" We called but it was too late as Ben hit the water.

"Mal, Uma, stop."

"What are you going to do Ben? Splash me." Uma laughed, being the one of the girls to talk.

"It's got to stop; fighting is not the answer. It won't solve anything. We must listen and respect each other. It won't be easy but let's be brave enough to try. Uma, I know you want what's best for the Isle. Help me make a difference." Ben held out his hand as Mal roared. Uma lifted her tentacle towards Ben dropping something into his hand. She turned her back to him and submerged under the water. It was hard to believe that was the end.

The boys threw a ladder over so Ben could climb himself up. Beast helped him climb over and when our king was safety on board, we all clapped for him. I passed him his crown from the floor and smiled at him.

"Thanks." He replied, propping it on his head as Mal roared from the skies. We all looked up as she hovered, landing on by her gift. Soon as her feet touched the floor Mal reappeared as herself. 

Except this time her dress had turned into an array of purples. Her dress was smoking at the parts where the fabric had burned away, revealing the tulle underskirt. Her hair had turned into voluminous thick curls, with a more extravagant tiara on her head. She checked herself over and giggled when she saw everyone staring, more importantly Ben. My sister bowed to him. Which he returned. Two of the guards helped her down the stairs and I ran over to meet her.

"So, I did not know I could do that." She mumbled still smiling at everyone.

"Neither did I." I whispered, grinning at her. I held out my hand to her.

"Shall we?" I asked. My sister took my hand.

"We shall." I lifted my dress with my other hand and escorted Mal to Ben. Ben took no time in pulling Mal in for a kiss, only to be pulled back my Carlos.

"Alright, alright." He joked, and the crowd all let out a small laugh. Ben cleared his throat.

"I owe you guys so much." He looked around us VKs.

"Yeah." We all agreed nodding.

"Seriously if there is anything you need or anything I can do for." King Ben said. I rested my Elbow on Mal's shoulder.

"Well, I have just recently finished my novel. I'm going to need that publish." I teased. "Earn my way around here."

"Consider it done." He bowed. I returned the favour.

"Actually, there is for me as well Ben." Evie stepped forward. "Umm, I know a girl who would really love to come to Auradon. It's Drisella's daughter Dizzy." Evie looked at me and Mal. "She's like a little sister to me."

"Then she should come." Ben answered.

"Okay." She smiled. My heat warmed for Evie; I knew how important Dizzy was to her. "That would be great." As Ben was staring off into Mal eyes, Evie stepped forward again. "Actually." We all laughed. "Ben, there is a lot of kids who would love to come to Auradon, can I maybe get you a list?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes! Absolutely. Please." He answered. There was a wave of cheering across the boat.

"Lady Mal, we found your spell book below deck." A royal guard interrupted, handing Mal our mother's spell book graffitied with green spray paint. "Uma had it." Mal clutched her book tightly in her hands. There was a piece of paper poking out of it. Mal pulled at it.

_Hanna._

Scrawled in neat cursive. He may have never learnt to count but like always he made up for it. Mal passed it to me. There was a moment of silence as I unfolded it.

_I'm sorry.   
Your Captain._

I cleared my throat. Evie put her hand on my shoulder for support. My eyes literally burned a hole into the paper, despite my powers being weakened. The ink and paper slowly burned away. It was something I had never done before. I looked at Mal.

"Looks like it's just not me that learnt something new tonight." She joked. I let out a small laugh. I pulled away from Evie and threw the burning paper into sea.

"Well, I don't need that anymore." I shrugged.

"Umm, you know this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother." Mal said. "Fairy Godmother." She called. Fairy Godmother popped out the crowd.

"That's me." She chirped. "Thank you."

"This belongs in the museum." Mal smiled, giving over the book to her.

"Yes, it does, and I'm going to take it." She said holding it close to her chest. I laughed at her, along with Mal.

"Go for it." Fairy Godmother disappeared and Mal turned to Ben. "Because I'm not going to be needing it anymore." While Ben was looking at Mal with love struck eyes, she took the opportunity to splash him, making everyone laugh. Ben did the same back, Mal raising her hand to protect her make up.

After watching Mal and Ben have their first dance I walked over to the couple.

"Hey guys. I love you both a lot, but I really need to go back and get changed. I'm tired of being wet." The couple both smiled at me, Mal leaned in for a hug I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll send for a car." Ben said. I shook my head.

"It's okay, I feel like having a walk." I told him and turned back to Mal. "Have fun tonight okay?"

"Yeah." She grinned. I started to walk up the steps and heard my name being called, spinning to see Carlos standing at the bottom with Jane.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked. Jane pulled herself closer around his arm.

"To dry off. Again. Go have fun." I told him. He nodded.

"Call if you need me."

"I promise." I shooed him and he took Jane away to dance.

My walk back to the dorm was quiet with everyone at the party. The leaves on the tree were rustling with the full moon, light was leaking through small cracks. I had no problem in holding up my dress while walking back. Finding that being alone was peaceful. I came back to Auradon Prep after twenty minutes.

When I got to my door, I bent down to pick up the key. Then stood to unlock the large wooden door. I shut the door behind me. I passed the radiator where my clothes were drying and sat myself on the window seat, where I could look out at the grounds. I could see the lights from the boat and make out the music still. Smiling to myself I took the finished book and placed it on the table, reaching into my bag I took out the polaroid and placed it on top of the novel. I sighed as I lifted Harry's shirt to my face, still being able to smell him.

Because you didn't really think that was the end of the story, did you?


	9. Chapter 9

There was nothing that could stop me from smiling as I walked up the cobble path to Evie’s cottage, my suitcase rolling behind me. I let myself in, pushing my sunglasses on top of my head. I pushed my suitcase to the side by the shoe rack, which was home to Evie’s small collection of shoes that were downstairs.

“Hello?!” I called out expecting to hear Evie from her workshop, but instead Jane popped her head out of the kitchen. Upon seeing me she ran forward with open arms.

“Hanna! You’re home.” She called. “I was wondering where you had got to.” I rubbed Jane’s back and pulled away from her.

“My book tour ended late, sorry.” I explained as she pulled me into the kitchen without a moment to breath.

Evie’s kitchen diner was a homely place, however still large enough for her princess needs with a large island in the middle and in the connecting dining room was a long dining table with enough space to fit all of our family. The cottage windows allowed the sun to softly bounce off the polish cherry wood cupboards and marble sides. Ben and Doug were chatting happily, Ben sitting at the table with a cup of tea and Doug sitting on the island. It seems like all the other halves were here except mine and Jay’s, with Lonnie being away at warrior training school for the year. Myself just being utterly and completely single.

“Hanna, you’re back. I thought you were meant to be here yesterday.” Ben said as the first to notice me. I exchanged waves with Doug and looked at Ben.

“Well, you know how events can get.” I played off, walking off to make myself a cup of tea, with the spread already set out.

“Hanna.” Ben sighed. I lifted the teapot, putting one hand on top of the lid, and poured. After placing down the pot, I looked over my shoulder to Ben.

“Your majesty.” I retorted.

“Everyone was waiting for you this morning.” I dropped a sugar cube into my teacup, then stirred with a teaspoon.

“They were?”

“It’s Isle day.” He said. I poured in a small amount of milk, stirring again.

“I forgot.” I turned around sipping on my tea.

“You didn’t.”

“Fine. I don’t want to go back there. You put my name up on a bridge, straight to Pirate’s Bay, you think that it hasn’t been vandalised.”

“Han…” Jane whispered. I rolled my eyes and plopped myself down on the chair.

“I’m not talking about it. Ask me anything else.” I snapped. Ben sighed but didn’t speak. Doug was the one who broke the silence.

“How was the book tour?” Evie’s boyfriend asked.

“Amazing, although I don’t think the lost boys appreciated the romance.” I laughed.

It was late afternoon when the purple limo pulled up outside. My best friends walked through the door smiling and laughing, dressed in their finest Isle clothing. Everyone in the kitchen stood to welcome them. Ben walking straight over to Mal to give her a kiss, Carlos picked up Jane and twirled her around, while Doug gave Evie a romantic return by giving her a bouquet of red roses. Jay came over and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

“I’m glad you’re home.” He whispered.

“Me too.”

“How did it go?” Ben asked. Evie butted in, smelling her flowers, and answering before Mal could even open her mouth.

“It was the most rewarding thing we have ever done. Little Dizzy’s face today meant the world to me.” Evie sighed contently. Mal kissed Ben and then turned to me folding her arms.

“You were meant to come back with us.” My twin scolded.

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll come next week. I’m just not risking a visit to the bridge. Do you guys mind if I head to bed, it’s been a really busy day.” My group of friends shook their heads and I smiled.

While school was out Evie had set up her basement to my Demi-God needs. The room had been decorated simple, there were a few tapestries on the walls to hide the wooden panelling. A huge queen size bed which barely left any room, but Evie had insisted. I had a sleek leather couch against the opposite wall, which was next to my bookshelf. The books that I had been a gift from Belle, after she discovered I was very into reading. I didn’t have much light, just a floor lamp beside my bed and single bulb behind a boutique shade, however I usually kept it off as it reminded me of growing up with my dad in the various caves under the isle. Here I was content.

I was happy to be left alone but the others didn’t enjoy the fact I lived with hardly any light, and they didn’t come down her much except from Carlos, who was as much used to the dark as I was. So, it didn’t surprise me that he was the one to check on me only minutes after I had gone down. He knocked on the door frame from the stairs, leaning against the wall. I sat up from my place on the couch and raised an eyebrow.

“Turn around if you’re going to mention him or the Isle.” I sparked my hair and Carlos walked into the room sitting on the edge of my bed.

“Not scary.” He answered and I diminished the fire, rolling my eyes. “I came to tell you about the Isle today, because you need to know.”

“Oh fine.” I sighed. “Go on.”

“I visited the bridge in your place today, and you’re worrying about nothing. It was spotless, polished in fact.” I sat straighter.

“Really?”

“Really. I didn’t even see Harry either, I don’t think he comes out from the Lost Revenge much anymore.”

“I’m sorry, I seem like a real bitch.” I sighed, standing up and walking over to Carlos, then sitting down next to him.

“It’s okay, we all get it. You’re hurting and I think it’s always going to hurt.” I nodded, my eyes starting to water and Carlos pulled me into his side and I sniffled as we sat there for a moment.

“I’ll come to the pick-up next week, I promise, plus Ben is proposing, how could I ever miss that.” I joked. 

“Evie would really kill you.” He laughed. “Seriously though, if anything happens while we’re there, if he tries to come near you, I have your back. We all do.”

“Thanks, Carlos.”

“And please don’t leave for any longer than two days ever again.”

“Okay.” I laughed at him, nudging him away.


	10. Chapter 10

My mind was completely distracted by Ben popping the question to my sister. Keeping it a secret was enough for all of us to be completely distracted. Everyone from the closest towns and villages had come to Auradon Prep to celebrate the arrival of the new villain kids. A lot of people were waving banners in the air as the band played. It was a much larger reception than what we arrived to.

We were all dressed once again as if we had never stepped off the isle. I was in a long-sleeved leather grey jacket with a matching mini skirt and black platform boots. My hair was tied back in a loose ponytail with a strand curled at the front. Evie was in similar entire to me and we looked more like twins than Mal and I.

A large cheer echoed through the crowd as Mal and Ben walked out of the front entrance. There were escorted by two of the school guards. I stood next to Evie, who squealed on seeing them and she clutched my hand turning to her boyfriend.

“Here they come.” She said, which told Doug to play a rendition of the song Ben sung when he was under the spell, a year ago now. Ben was waving to his people, while Mal shook a few hands, with their spare hands laced together. Both were wearing huge smiles on their faces. Mal was glowing in ways I had never seen before, in a beautiful purple dragon inspired gown, a large belt on around her tiny waist with an emerald encrusted dragon buckle. Her new purple hair down in sleek and simple waves. My sister looked in every way a Queen. I had never been so proud of her.

The happy couple climbed onto the stage that had been set up, Mal attempted to escape the public eye but she was stopped the Fairy Godmother. Ben and Mal waved to the crowd as Fairy Godmother spoke.

“Bibbity bobbity 1, 2. Can everybody hear me?” She asked. We all cheered, and the Fairy Godmother passed over the microphone to Ben.

“What’s up Auradon?!” Everyone began to cheer again. “Thank you so much for coming out to welcome the new arrivals. Worked out pretty well for the first four. Mal, this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago.”

“Here we go.” I whispered to Evie excitedly.

“I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. But did I mention I’m in love with you.” Ben took a few steps back, as Doug stepped forward from beside Evie and me, with his guitar. Mal covered her face as the first chords began to play.

“I met this girl who rocked my world like it’s never been rocked. And now I’m living just for her.” Ben placed his hand on her hip and spun them around as he sung. Everyone crowded around Doug playing, while Evie and I clicked our figure with huge smiles on our faces. “And I won’t ever stop. I never thought that it could happen to a like guy like me. But look at you’ve done. You got me down on my knee.”

Ben ended getting down on one knee and reaching into his pocket. Carlos took the microphone allowing Ben to slowly open the box.

“Mal, it’s you and me forever. Will you be my queen?” I studied Mal’s face of pure shock, gasping when she saw the ring.

“Yes!” She blurted out and Ben got up, putting the ring on her finger, while the subjects around them cheered. Which included us who were cheering the loudest. I grabbed Evie and pulled her for a hug, only to be squished by Jay and Carlos. These were the moments I loved, when we were all happy.

I looked at my sister who wore a huge smile as she cupped Ben’s face and kissed him. The crowd was cheering so loudly as they held each other lovingly. Mal pulled away from Ben, lifting her dress to walk down the stairs to Evie and me. While Ben was attacked by the boys.

“Did you know?” She pulled me and Evie in for a hug.

“Everything.” I grinned. We pulled away and Evie cupped her cheek.

“You are going to rock that crown.” She said softly. “Okay, so I’ve only done about a thousand sketches of your wedding dress.” Evie squealed.

“And Belle and I have already planned an engagement party for next week.” I glanced over at Beast and Belle, giving Mal a nudge. Her arms were open wide as she went to hug them.

“Well, it’s a really good thing I said yes.” She joked.

“Hugs?” He smiled.

“Hugs.” I watched as Mal, the girl who would barely smile at her friends growing up hug other people. Mal moved onto Belle and hugged the Queen Mother.

“I finally have a daughter.”

“I love you Belle.”

“Aww, I love you too.” I turned to Evie and linked arms.

“We’ve come a long way.” I said. Jay appeared by Evie’s side.

“Too right.”

Mal was already wrapped up in Ben again. We weren’t going to get anywhere if they didn’t let each other go. We all stood waiting, but Jay took the initiative to distract them.

“All bow down to your royal majesty.” He held out his arms wide, taking a dramatic vow. The other three of us followed suit and Mal started to laugh along with Ben. Carlos took his stolen band hat off his head and bow.

“Oh yes, your royal purpleness.” He teased. With a dramatic sway of her hand in the air she spoke in posh accent.

“Silence you annoying peasants.” She began to walk off.

“As you wish, my queen.”

“Royal crankiness, more like.” I laughed as the purple limo turned up. When the car came to a standstill, the valet opened the door and I climbed in with Evie and Carlos following me close behind. While Jay swapped with the driver and climbed in front.

“Where’s Mal?” I asked as Ben climbed in.

“Umm she got caught up with Audrey.” He scratched his head, as Mal finally got in. She fixed her dress, and nodded to Jay, who started the engine to drive off.

“What did she say?” I asked leaning forward.

“Nothing, it’ll ruin today. We have kids to get.” She smiled. I raised an eyebrow at her, however stayed quiet as Jay drove smoothly towards the bridge.

When we crossed the bridge, I could feel the magic separation right through my core. I felt suffocated and trapped. I rolled down the window as Jay parked up. There was a crowd waiting for us. A mixture of petty villains and children. Standing front and centre were the four new VKs. Dizzy, Celia, Squeaky and Squirmy. The twins and Dizzy the only ones standing with their guardians. The car stopped and one by one we climbed out. My friends were smiling and waving. I attempted to smile back, just as I was going along with waving and greeting, I spotted him from up high.

Harry was on the brightly coloured crumbling bridge balcony, looking down at me. He was dressed in a black sleeveless, shredded white shirt and a decorative red harness. His hair was darker and free from his tricorn. On his bottom half was his cropped pants and boots that I myself had repaired many times in the past. He was stood alone and the look on his face was emotionless. Harry leaned over the railing, with a growing smile. I couldn’t look away. I couldn’t see anything but him. I was filled with rage and hurt. Yet, right in the centre of my heart there was relief to see him again.

“Han, you’re smoking.” Carlos whispered in my ear and I came back down to earth. I took a deep breath, calming myself enough to not let my hair spark up.

“Thanks.” I smiled as a group of tweens stood in front of us, now I was calming I could see what they were holding. A copy of my book, I furrowed my eyebrows then glancing at Ben beside me.

“I brought a load to send over here, they deserve to see how things turned out for you.” He answered leaning over.

“Hanna can you sign my book?” One of the younger girls asked holding their book. I choked on my words, thinking to myself. I didn’t even have a pen. As I went to open my mouth. I was handed a raven quill. I looked at the person who had been so kind as I took the quill.

“Gil.” I snarled. “What do you want?” I took the book from the girl, opening the front page and signing my name.

“Umm, well Harry kind of told me to come get you. But don’t worry I’ll wait.” He held up his hands as I signed another book. I took a quick glance at my friends who were too busy seeing to the villain children. I passed back the book and took another from the group that were waiting.

“Go tell Harry no.” I glared. Being horrible to Gil was difficult because he had never done anything horrible, he just fell in with the wrong group.

“Please Han. He’s been temperamental since Uma left, even worse than usual. I don’t want to make him angry.” He begged. I signed another book quickly and came to the final one. I signed the last book messily and huffed, looking over my shoulder to see Dizzy, Lady Tremaine and Evie, who would be my saviours. I turned back to Gil.

“Gil, be your own person for once plus you’re his best friend. Tell him I’m not ready to talk to him yet.” The son of Gaston accepted his defeat and walked off with slumped shoulders and a fearful look in his eyes. I looked back up at the balcony as he smashed his hook off the barrier.

I gave him no reaction and went over to Dizzy with my arms open.

“Dizzy!” I called, and when she saw me her face lit up like fireflies. I wrapped my arms around her tightly in a big hug.

“Hanna, I missed you so much.” She mumbled, holding me just as tight. I pulled back to look at her. Her hair in two buns with high lights of red, blue, orange and pink, then two curls at the front framing her face and her signature big pink glasses. She was all dressed up in a patchwork dress that you could see was hand sewn. The young Tremaine had grown up so much since the last time I had seen her. “Will you sign my book when we get there?” She asked with wide doe eyes.

“I’ll do you one better and upgrade you to a first edition hardback.” I twirled one of her curls around my finger.

“Yay!” She clapped her hands.

“Come on time to go.” Evie said, with a giggle in her voice. Dizzy turned around to face her grandmother. Lady Tremaine had not changed much since she had first arrived on the isle, still styling her dark grey top bun and simplistic burgundy dress and white under shirt. Alongside a large broach on her filly neck.

“Do you have everything?” She asked her granddaughter. It was impressive to see how much Lady Tremaine had mellowed in her old age.

“Yes, I have everything.” Dizzy answered.

“Are you sure?” Her grandmother asked again.

“I’m sure granny.”

“Oh really?” Lady Tremaine pulled a glue gun from behind her back.

“My glue gun!” She exclaimed, taking it from her grandmother.

“I don’t know what you’re going to do without me.”

“I’ll miss you.” Dizzy admitted which melted my heart. Not all relationships on the isle were doomed some of them were okay. For a moment it looked like Lady Tremaine was going to break but she straightened herself her up.

“Go on then.” Dizzy looked back at me and Evie, Evie winked at her and I gave a reassuring smile. Dizzy flung forward, wrapping her arms around her grandmother. For a moment the villain softened closing her eyes and loving her granddaughter, realising she was really was going away. Then with watery eyes, Lady Tremaine pulled back and shooed her granddaughter away. Evie guided Dizzy away, with her hand on her lower back. Lady Tremaine sighed when looking at me. Tugging at my hair and examining my roots.

“Do they not have decent hair stylists over there? Next time you lot visit, come see me. Your roots are a state.” She tutted. I nodded.

“Goodbye, Lady Tremaine.” I smiled and followed Evie to get into the car. I slid in beside Evie and Dizzy, while we waited for the others. The crowd was cheering again as Mal, then Celia, and Ben climbed into the limo.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Ben said. “Jay?”

“On it.” The car began to roll on the cobbled road, and we were heading home. Carlos was feeding one of the twins’ chocolate that was stocked up. Carlos spotted me staring.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Totally. Just Harry.” I told him. Dizzy overheard us and spoke up.

“Harry has been really weird, since Uma left. He’s gone completely crazy.”

“He kept on coming to get his fortune told. Wanted to know if you would ever love him again.” Celia butted in. I groaned.

“Okay, we’re stopping this conversation now.” I said. Evie turned to Dizzy.

“When we get back to Auradon you just have to try ice cream.” Mentally I thanked Evie as I leaned over to take a chocolate bar and let the conversations of the people around me spin, while I found comforting the sugary treat. I slumped into my seat and folded one of my arms over my stomach. No one dare spoke to me in fear of the entre limo being set on fire.

The limo travelled through the barrier. Just as I thought everything was going to be okay and I wouldn’t have to visit the Isle for another few months. A crackle from behind the car made us all jump. Evie was the first one to turn and look.

“It’s Hades!” I snapped my head towards the barrier. There was my dad clear as day fighting the barrier. Everyone had stopped talking and was watching him.

“Stop the car! He’s trying to escape!” I called. Jay halted the car. We all rushed out leaving the kids in the car. I stepped towards the barrier. “Dad stop this.” I called.

“I AM A GOD!” He shouted. My dad was trying to tear through the barrier, when the hole was big enough and his head and shoulders were out his hair lit up. I spotted his ember in his hand glowing as well. I hadn’t seen my dad in two years; when I was on the isle, I got sick of the wallowing in his numerous lairs so I had left home and moved into the den. It was surreal to see him again. “I DON’T BELONG HERE.”

The boys tried to step forward and pull me back, but my dad shot a power surge from the ember knocking down Carlos, Jay and Ben to the ground.

“Dad!” I shouted at him, my hair lit up and I glared at him. My so-called parent shot at me, except I was able to absorb the power, however it eventually knocked me down. For a moment it felt as if my heart had stopped. My hair blared larger than before, for a moment my group of friends had to shield their eyes.

I looked back at my sister; whose eyes were glowing green. It wasn’t hard to predict what was going to happen next as my sister was surrounded by purple smoke. Bursting from the smoke was the familiar dragon. Mal flew high in the air and when dad noticed her it, he shot at her with the ember. Mal wasn’t as much like our father than I was. The ember was able to cause damage to her.

“Come on Mal, blast him.” I called to her. Mal took a glance at me before taking a powerful breath that pushed him back behind the barrier. The hole closed without another villain escaped, and Hades had fallen to the floor. Evie pulled me up and then she helped Carlos. My silver haired best friend looked at me catching his breath.

“Are you okay?” He asked. I nodded.

“I was able to absorb a lot of it.” I gasped, still catching my breath. Mal was slowly dropping to the ground where the smoke covered her, and she appeared on the car trunk. Ben and I helped her down. She was out of breath and her face was twisted in pain. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her up.

“Are you okay?” I asked. She shook her head, resting her hand over her stomach.

“No, he was draining my magic with the ember and I could feel all of my powers slipping away.” We watched as he stared at us both, there was an unreadable look on his face as he stepped backwards into the crowd, not taking his eyes off us.

“But you’re safe. He’s back where he belongs.”

“Yeah, for now.” She gasped. She snuggled herself into the comfort of Ben’s arms.

“Let’s go.” Jay speaks up. As everyone gets into the car, I pull my sister back for a moment.

“What is dad playing at?” I whispered. She leans in close.

“I don’t know, but we can’t let him get out.” She told me and the pair of us climbed back into the purple limousine.


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing Carlos panic over Jane’s birthday was one of the most adorable things I had ever seen. After yesterday’s fiasco it was important for all of us to relax. He was excited and nervous the entire time packing food for the party. I was sitting at the island sipping at my tea while writing Jane’s birthday present. A short story in cursive about her and Carlos, Jane wasn’t a material girl. She enjoyed the sweet small things in life.

Carlos ran back into the room clutching beach towels and shoving them in the basket. He was walking over to the cake, when he looked at me.

“Are you done yet? We have to leave soon.” He asked. I put down my pen and folded the baby blue paper to fit into the envelope. I slipped the paper in and licked the envelope to shut it.

“I’m done.” I laughed at him, placing my gift on top of the towels.

“I really think she’s going to like the cake you guys.” Carlos glanced down at the cake. “Oh no.” He mumbled and I peered over to see a chunk of Jane’s cake missing. “Who got into Jane’s cake!” He exclaimed pulling at his hair. I put my hand on his shoulder.

“Carlos, it’s okay. We’ll get Mal to glamour the missing piece back and Jane will be none the wiser.” I told him. He sighed but nodded. Before he could reply a bright pink, flash came in through the windows and we all rushed out into the back garden to see what was happening.

As we came outside, we saw Audrey, whose hair was dark and dulled pink and blue, with her clothes looking as if she was the one who had come from the isle. Audrey disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke. We all turned to check on Mal and Jay jumped back with a scream when he saw. Mal had been turned into an old hag, as if she was a part of the tale of Snow White. Her hair was long and grey, her skin was shrivelled and dry. An arched back dressed into a decaying old rob and her fingers were knobbly and thin.

“Er, you might want to think of a spell for that.” Jay suggested.

“There’s no spell that can reverse the spell of the sceptre.” She croaked, looking at us with beady hang eyes.

“Well that’s a shame.” Carlos coughed. I nudged him and glared.

“Forget about me. Audrey is out for revenge and all of Auradon is in danger.” She spoke showing her missing teeth, I grimaced at the thought of my sister looking like that when she was old.

“What should we do then?” I asked, folding my arms.

“The only thing more powerful than the sceptre is---” I cut her off.

“Hade’s ember.”

“Like he’s just going to hand it over.” Jay rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t even care about his daughter.” Jay looked at me. “No offence.”

“None taken.” I shrugged. “But even I don’t know where he’s hiding himself away right now.”

“I do!” Celia piped up from behind. She pushed forward. “I’m his errand rat. I’ve got the key at my dad’s.”

“You’re coming.” Mal ordered, which caused Celia to stomp her feet.

“But I just got here.” She whined.

“Mal?” Dizzy came into view holding onto the twin’s hands, when she saw Mal, she screamed and the Smee twin’s held onto Dizzy for dear life. Evie took charge and stepped forward.

“Dizzy, stay here and look after the twins. We’ll be right back, and everything will be just fine. Go inside.” Dizzy wrapped her arms around the twins and did as she was told.

“Guys, let’s get ready.” I said. I took Celia’s hand in case she decided to run, and the boys followed us inside.

Taking the motorbikes to the isle was the best choice and we all changed into our custom biking gear. Mine was created from dark murky grey along with a lighter tone of grey and a dusty blue on the short sleeves. While Evie’s outfit still allowed her a skirt of some sort, mine were a pair of two-toned pants with a blue stripe down the left side.

We drove to the edge of Auradon, not far from the cottage and we looked over the edge. The isle was clear to see with the dark cloud towering it, keeping it dark and gloomy there.

“Noble steed, proud and fair. You shall take us anywhere.” Mal croaked. We all followed Mal as she began to drive over the water. Our bikes bounced as we glided across. I honestly thought I was done with the isle for another few months, without the protection of an official royal visit I knew there was no avoiding him once again. Going through the barrier without the remote was like your breath being taken away. I nearly fell off my bike from the power of it.

Once we all caught our breaths we drove through the Isle, towards the market street and to Voodoo Arcade, where the infamous Dr Facilier made his business. Taking a drive through our old roads was just as strange as always, we even went past our den then looked untouched. Except now over the isle there were posters with all our faces over it.

Hanna   
Our Dreamer

And none of them were vandalised. Times were changing.

We parked up our bikes outside of Curl Up and Dye. Taking off our helmets and hooking them over the handlebars.

“Hey, I’m me again.” I looked towards Mal, who was back to her youthful and beautiful self, smiling. She was poking at her face.

“Well duh, dark magic doesn’t work here.” Celia rolled her eyes. “Kind of the point.” Celia walked off in the direction of her dad’s place. Evie and I wrapped our arms around her shoulders and walked forward following the young VK.

“Welcome back.” I joked.

“Thank you.” She laughed.

Being inside Voodoo Arcade was hard for me and I don’t think anyone understood why. So many memories.

_I walked through the brightly coloured arcade with my head held high and my face like stone while picking at my nails. I hoped down the stairs, making my way towards the fortune tellers booth. Suddenly I was pulled behind the ‘Win a Shrunken Head’ booth and pushed against the stone wall. I smirked, biting my lip. The cold metal slid over my cheek and he stared down at me with wide blue eyes. He bit his lip and looked me up and down. _

_“Well, aren’t you jus’ ravishing.” He growled. I lifted my hand under his chin and titled his head to kiss him. His lips were soft and salty from the sea. Harry let his hook drop and his hands went to my bum, lifting me into his arms. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and my hands around his neck, pulling us deeper into the kiss. Harry nipped my lip and I giggled as he pulled away. _

_“Hello to you too.” I whispered. _

_“Gil followed me, Uma is gettin’ suspicious.” He told me and I sighed. _

_“Let her be.” I said, pulling him in for a short kiss. _

_“Hmmm, now where we my pretty demigod.” He grinned winking at me. _

I sighed as my eyes landed on the stall, he had pulled me behind. I didn’t have much time to myself as Carlos pulled me out of my thoughts.

“Celia has the key.” He said. I looked towards him. “Things have gotten worse at home. Audrey has put a sleeping spell on everyone.”

“What is with that girl.” I growled following my best friend towards the exit, where our friends were waiting for us.

“Time to go see Dad then.” I sing, trying to make a joke out of it but none of my friends.

“Did anyone lock up the bikes?” Celia asked as we were walking out. We all glanced at each other and shook our heads as we opened the sliding door to the alley. There waiting for us was the row of our bikes, with a pirate reviving on each other.

“Wow rookie mistake.” Carlos marched out. Jay going with him.

“Long time no see.” My eyes were directly on my beloved pirate. Harry smirked at the two boys, before looking at me behind them. I shoved myself in front of Carlos and Jay and crossed my arms.

“Get off my bike, Hook.” I growled.

“Catch me if you can Han.” He teased. Before we could grab any of them, they had sped away on our bikes into the isle market.

“Over the roofs cut them off.” Jay ordered. I nodded and ran off with Evie.

I climbed up the ladder to the market roof quickly. From the roof I looked down at Evie.

“I’m taking the ground. I can’t climb.” She called up and I nodded as she dashed off in her heels.

As I ran the echo of the tin roofs vibrated in my ears. I was determined to catch Harry and finally confront him. I heard the bike before I spotted him, making his way down Lost Avenue, the root towards Pirate’s bay. I swore under my breath and made the jump to the next set of buildings knowing that I could cut him off at the bridge. I jumped down safely like Jay had trained me, lower and lower until I touched the ground. I jogged to the bridge. Making it there just as Harry turned the corner. He came to a skidding halt when he saw me and revved the bike with a smirk on his face.

“You have my attention.” I snapped, putting my hand on my hip.

“’Ello, darlin’.” He spoke, leaning over the handlebars. His arms were tensed, and I could see the muscles. He was trying to distract my anger.

“You know considering last time you didn’t have anything to say to me. You sure have been making a lot of noise. The note, getting Gil to talk to me and let’s not forget you pushed me into water. I could have died.” He turned off the bike and his face softened.

“I would ‘ave jumped in for ye before that ever ‘appened. Ye know that.”

“Do I?” I rolled my eyes. I walked towards him as he took off the helmet, freeing his dark wild hair.

“I had to defuse ye. Ye were a ‘hreat to us winning the fight.” 

“That’s all its about huh? Winning. Doesn’t matter who you hurt.”

“I said I’m sorry!” He exclaimed holding out his arms. “What more do ye want from me?! I keep this damn bridge perfect for ye.” I looked behind me and saw the engraved plaque on the inside of the bridge which said my name. 

“I want you to leave me alone!” I shouted. “It is over.”

“We both know that’s not true. I can see yer wearin’ my shirt under yer clothes again. I saw it tha’ day too. Ye adore me, Han. And I you.” He told me. I scoffed. “Come home, darlin’. Come home to yer Captain.” I shook my head.

“I’ll always adore you, Harry.”

“Then forgive me. I forgave you.”

“I didn’t nearly kill you. I’m going. I’m sure Jay will catch up with you soon.” I crossed my arms and nudged him as I walked past him, back towards my friends.

I met up with Evie back on Lost Avenue, tracking back to Voodoo Arcade where the boys were back catching their breath. Jay looked up at Evie and me.

“Anything?” He gasped.

“I found Harry, but it didn’t go down well. We can get new bikes. Let’s just walk back.” I answered.

When Mal had come back with Celia and the Ember. We made our way towards the barrier to go home again. Stop Audrey and just relax for the rest of the day. It was all I wanted.

“How was Dad?” I asked her as we walked towards the bridge.

“Dramatic as usual.” She answered.

“Nothing new there.” I rolled my eyes. We reached the bridge and Jay pressed the button on the remote to let us out, a hole big enough to fit us all through. As Mal stepped out she stayed the same, a blue light surging through her. The Ember glowed in her hand.

“You got a little Hade’s thing going on huh?” I teased.

“No more than you.” She winked.

“That thing packs a punch.” Carlos admired. “No wonder Han can get scary.” The gate was closing behind us, and we didn’t think to double check for anyone escaping but we turned around just in time to see Harry and Gil roll to the ground on the other side of the barrier. The two best friends hugged each other cheering. Then noticed us.

“Hey guys, we’re just er…comin’ for a wee visit.” Harry giggled and stepped forward with Gil. Jay and Carlos pushed them back and I lit my hair in warning.

“You’re pushing your luck Hook.” I snapped as he pushed Carlos back. He locked eyes with me.

“Always have done love, how else did I get ye into bed.” Harry’s crude remark sent Jay and Carlos mad. Mal tried to split them up and keep me back but by doing so she dropped the Ember. Like the pirate he was, Harry’s eyes lit up when he saw the glowing stone, which distracted him from Carlos. He went straight for the stone with his hook. By doing so the Ember was knocked into the air.

“No!” Mal shouted, watching as it fell straight into the ocean. We all thought it was gone until a teal tentacle reached out of the deep sea catching it and the body along with it. Uma shook the water from herself, dressed in shiny shells and sea life crown.

“Drop something?” She teased.


	12. Chapter 12

"Give it back! It can't get wet." Mal called down to Shrimpy, who was cackling.

"Uma!" Her pirate friends called in shock. I glared at Harry was more bothered about his captain than anything else.

"That's my name." She waved. Harry and Gil looked at each other with smiles on their faces. While we watched Uma go under with the stone. The water began swirl and was tall enough to splash us all. I panicked and, in my panic, I struggled to put my hair out completely. Carlos reached out for me but was too late as a familiar strong arm grabbed me by the waist and covered me with their body. When the water burst, I was safe from any splash. I craned my head to look at him.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He whispered letting go of me. I peered over the edge with everyone else. Uma was gone and had taken the Ember with her. I was pre-occupied with looking for Uma. I had realised at first that I had wrapped my hand round Harry's hook since he had shielded me.

"Hi boys." We hear a voice behind us and spun around. I let go of the hook as I took in the appearance of human Uma. Her hair was only partly braided, and her clothes looked as if she had been dipped in sea jewels as her clothes shimmered under the light. She was waving the ember in her hand.

Just like that he forgot I was in there with a smile on his face just for Uma. He held out his hook, which she took hold of, shaking it instead of his hand.

"Welcome back." He grinned as Gil joined them. He danced around her like a schoolboy with a crush and for a moment he caught my eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him before looking away and wrapping my hands around Jays arm. Jay glanced at me in confusion, but I just smiled which gave him enough understanding to smile back.

"Uma, you just swam off and forgot all about us." Gil moped, not forgiving his captain so easily.

"Yeah, planning her revenge no doubt." Mal folded her arms.

"It's not all about you Mal." Uma stepped forward. "I was looking for a hole in the barrier, to let everybody out and do you know what I found boys?" She turned to look at her first mate and Gil. "It's way better out there than we thought. There's this thing that looks like a furry rock called coconut and fish so big you could dance on their backs." Uma looked at our group with the Ember in her hand. "And they've been keeping it all for themselves." Harry looked at me and tutted.

"Whatever Uma, I need that to break a spell." Mal held out her hand.

"Cast by Audrey, Sleeping Beauty's daughter." I told her and she hummed.

"So, the good guy is the bad guy?" The sea witch broke out into a smile. "Well, I might not give it back." She shrugged. "Let's see what happens."

"Uma! It's not the time for games. People's lives are in danger." Mal snapped. Harry started laughing from behind Uma. He twirled his hook around, looking at me again while biting his lip. I held Jay closer and Harry glared at Jay. I knew if Jay was close enough Harry would swing for him.

"Promise me every single villain kid that wants to can get off the isle." Uma spoke. It wasn't an unfair request. It was going to happen, just not as quickly as everyone wanted.

"I can't do that." Mal sighed. I looked at my sister, Uma's price was a big one.

"Mal." My sister glanced at me but quickly turned away. Uma mumbled Mal's words under her breath and went over to the edge. Where my dad's Ember was dangling, right over the water.

"How about now?!" Uma asked.

"Deal!" Mal panicked holding out her hand. "Deal." Uma faked dropping the stop and everyone held their breath. I pulled myself off Jay and stepped beside my sister.

"Uma! Her word is good." I told her and Uma looked me up and down examining me. I looked at Harry. "Harry, tell her she can trust me. You know she can." Uma looked back at her first mate, who gave a small nod to the captain. Uma stepped forward staring into the Ember, before tucking it away in her jacket.

"I'll still keep this for the time being." She said and I sighed along with Mal. "Because if you think I trust you to save the world on your own? Think again." She laughed. Gil and Harry were right behind her. I put my hand on Mal's shoulder for comfort. With a big smile on her face. Uma turned around to her small crew. "This is a job for pirates." She grinned and gave her friends a side five as they laughed together.

"When this is all over, we can go back to hating each other." I whispered.

"Fine." Mal huffed like a small child. Jay stepped forward.

"Where are our bikes?" He asked. Gil was happy enough to give an answer.

"Oh yeah, we crashed them." The words rolled off his tongue as if they were nothing. Harry jumped forward to make an engine sound and then the whistling effect of them falling into water, with his hands for added drama. Jay was biting his tongue.

"Look at his face." Harry laughed like a lunatic.

"You were on my bike, you idiot." I rolled my eyes at him. "You crashed my bike."

"Sorry, darlin', can't have favourites." He winked waving his hook at me.

"Here's a thought." Evie stepped into the conversation with her hands on her hips. "We could try to be friends. Maybe if we had done that soon, one of us wouldn't have to be so miserable. Time to put our history behind us and celebrate our differences." Evie was in a leadership mode which knocked Mal right off. She was right as well if we were ever to work together. Our blue haired best friend looked between our two groups on different sides. "Yeah?" There were a few subtle nods. Evie pulled out her bag of gum. "Who wants gum?" She shook the bag in the air, and I laughed a little at her.

"Let's go." Uma said and she began to walk off however she was stopped by Mal.

"Er? No. I'm in charge." She pointed to herself. "Let's go." We all began to walk.

During the walk over the bridge I managed to avoid Harry extremely well but when we had crossed, and he was able to dodge my protection of Jay and Carlos by walking around them. He came up behind me as we walked the path to the school.

"We should really talk now. Ya know since I'll be coming off the isle and that now." He said down my ear. I snapped my head around to face him.

"You've said you're sorry. I don't want to hear anything else. I have to sort my head out." I told him.

"Remember that thing we used to do when we first got together?" He asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me to stop. He pulled me against him, one hand intertwined with his and then the other on his chest, keeping distance.

"We need to keep up." I complained.

"Han, do you remember?" I huffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes." I stared up into his eyes, the soft sea blue, so warm and comforting. I could smell him now too; we hadn't been this close in such a long time. He smelt like the ocean, salt and fresh air and a hint of musty leather.

"Three questions a day utter and honest, truth only." He confirmed and I nodded. Harry smirked and leaned down to kiss my head.

"Oi! Love birds!" Both of us turned around to see Uma with her hand on her hip and the rest of our group waiting. "We have things to do. Sort your love life out later." She ordered. I dropped Harry's hand and carried on walking. 


	13. Chapter 13

Seeing Auradon Prep was like coming home. The fresh green grass, bushes and trees, full of beautiful flowers. Except everyone was asleep. The lawn was scattered in sleeping bodies like a battle had taken place. Evie, Mal and Carlos were trying to call people on their phones.

"They're asleep. Everyone." Evie pulled her phone down from her ear and took in our school.

"I can't get hold of Ben." Mal said.

"Or Dizzy, or Doug." Evie added.

"No Jane either. The signal must be down." Carlos looked closer at his phone. Little Celia on the other hand had her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Is that Auradon Prep?" She asked. I swung my arm around her shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I whispered and she nodded. I wandered around a small area of the lawn while the ones with phones tried to contact people. I was thinking, biting my lip, and stealing glances at Harry. He had played a smart game.

_"Hook, you don't know a single thing about me." I laughed, attempting to walk away from him in the market._

_"Wait." I turned back around o my heel._

_"I want t'. I need t' know ye more Hanna."_

_"Uma and Mal would kill us." I laughed. I stepped closer to him and had to look up to make eye contact._

_"I'll die happily knowin' everythin' about ye." He flirted. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms._

_"Three questions a day. Honest answers." I told him and he nodded with a cheesy grin showing off his chubby cheeks. "I'll see you later." I leaned up and kissed his cheek, which made him blush. I attempted to walk away again._

_"If ye got off the isle, what would ye be?" He called after me. I looked over my shoulder at fourteen-year-old Harry Hook and smiled._

_"A romance author." I answered._

When I turned to look at Harry again, I saw Jay squaring up at him. I watched as Jay took the money out of Harry's hand and stormed over.

"You do and me not squashing you like a tiny bug." Jay warned. Harry turned away laughing looking as if he was giving up. I was the only one to notice him swipe up his hook and spin around. This caught Jay off guard and the hook was in his face.

"You think I'm scared of you Jay?" Harry's voice had turned deep and threatening. I put my hand on his hook and pushed it down.

"I have my first question." Harry's face softened and I glanced over my shoulder at Jay. "I got this." I told him and Jay glared as he walked away. I looked back at Harry, who was smirking. "Stop that. I shouldn't have to save your ass from Jay."

"More like save Jay from the end of my hook." He mumbled. He sighed and tilted his head. The cold metal of the hook grazed down the side of my face. "What's your question, darlin'?" I took a deep breath before opening my mouth.

"You said I was a threat to you winning the fight and that's why you did it but how was I?" I asked. Harry dropped his hooked hand and put his hand under my chin lifting my head up so our eyes could meet.

"Because ye were a threat to me. Which meant a threat to me givin' in and forgettin' what I was fightin' for. Yer my weakness, not matter how I try t' hide it." He answered. "I'm so sorry I did that to yer." He whispered. I nodded and stepped away.

"Come on." I told him and began to walk. "If you don't push your luck, I'll let you walk by me." I heard him laugh behind me before our footsteps fell in sync with each other.

The others were gathered around a statue of the marching band. I covered my mouth with my hand. Audrey had gone crazy.

"Since we are here, let's check the school." Uma said as Harry slotted straight back into place by her side. I took my place by Evie.

"No, Audrey went straight for the crown. So, I think it's safe to assume that she's going to go for Ben and his castle next." Mal explained. "That's where we'll go." Uma stepped up to Mal.

"Says who?" She asked.

"Says me." Mal answered, squaring up as well.

"Says you and that's supposed to mean something to me?" Uma drawls.

"Guys." Evie calls out. Uma is the one to back down and shrugs as Mal takes charge.

"To the castle." She orders.

We were walking around the castle, calling out for Ben but there was no answer back. Harry was walking by my side while we attempted to follow Dude, who had the scent of the King. I ran my fingers across the gold frame that held pictures of Ben and his family.

"I hav' a question." Harry leaned over. I looked at him in the corner of my eye.

"Go on."

"When ye decided to be good, and not break the barrier, and stay here did you think about us?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you seriously think I didn't?" I retorted.

"I don't know its why I'm asking, Darlin'" He chuckled. We had begun to stagger behind again. I sighed.

"That day was a blur, but yes of course I did. I was the only one who had anyone to think about, but Maleficent was so wrong. Being evil isn't the right way to live. I had fallen in love with this place. It gave me freedom and an opportunity to write. There was not a day that went by where I did not think of you Harry. I wanted you with me so badly, I wanted to see you but there was a no visitation rule and by the time I saw you again Shrimpy had wrapped her tentacles so tightly around you---" Harry cut me off.

"Uma didn't do anythin'. So, don't start that again." He huffed and went to storm off. I lurched forward and grabbed him.

"I'm sorry. She kept us hiding away for so long."

"So did Mal."

"Hanna!" I heard Mal snap. My hair sparked up as I completely lost it with my friends further down the corridor.

"Mal, I get that saving Ben, again, is important, but I have my own things to sort out as well. Give me a break, it's not like I'm miles away. I'm right here."

"There's my little firecracker." Harry sung and gave a little moan. "Ain't she gorgeous?" He joked, biting his lip and walking towards Uma. I rolled my eyes and stamped my feet as I joined our group.

We called Ben's name throughout the castle as we followed the sprinting dog down the numerous corridors.

"Ha, ha, this way." Dude said running off towards the armoury hall.

"Ben, could be asleep anywhere." Mal sighed.

"Or turned to stone." Celia said and Evie wrapped her arm around Celia's shoulders, putting her hand over the young VK's mouth.

"Ben!" Mal called again.

"I got his scent." Dude announced. "Very pungent cologne. Easy to track. Follow me people."

"Great job Dude." Gil said, fascinated with Carlos' dog.

"FYI, I give great cuddles too." I laughed at him.

"Really? I never had a pet growing up. Except from the rat in dad's man cave but that---" Gil was cut off by his captain.

"Hold up." Uma lifted her hand and we all turned to see a large scratch mark across the wall which tore a frame in half. "What's this?"

"Umm, any chance this was already there?" Carlos asked pointing to it. Mal sighed and looked around for any more damage.

"Follow me." Dude called and dashed off to the right. We all followed.

Dude took us to the armoury. It was a grand hall in Beast castle, with knights decorating the walls from over history. They were polished and glimmering under the colour reflecting from the stained glass. The dark wood contrasted the royal colours of blue and yellow harshly.

"They need a better interior designer." I mumbled. I turned to Celia. "Stay here." I pointed at her as we stepped down into the room. I walked towards Harry who was looking at one of the knights up close.

"I never understood the whole knight thing." I said. He glanced at me with a smirk. "They must be terrible if they have to wear stuff to protect them from getting injured."

"Not like me huh?" He glided his finger over the sword, whistling, then inspecting his finger for either dust or a cut. "I can feel you lurking." He sung. I furrowed my eyebrows until I saw Jay standing a few steps behind him.

"Good." Jay leaned in and snarled in his ear.

"I'm watching him Jay." I told one of my best friends.

"Yeah, well you don't have the best judgement when it comes to Harry. Good job there's no water around else he might actually kill you this time." Jay spoke but glaring at Harry. Harry raised his hook and this time went to swipe Jay, with force. Jay managed to dodge him and went in for a swing, but I pushed him back, standing in front of Harry. I sparked up lightly on my head and glared.

"Just because you two don't get along. Does not mean that you can throw stuff at me. I'm getting sick of this real quick. Leave him alone." Harry rested his hands on my shoulders and gave a small squeeze.

"Sorry, Han." He said before walking away.

"Thank you." Harry whispered in my ear.

"I didn't do it for you. I'd rather your pretty face intact." I walked away from and towards the rest of the girls.

"I'm so glad yer back to normal, Darlin'" I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself. Just having him back around me in such close proximity was wiping away all the miserable and placid nature I had adopted.

"I wonder what fried octopus tastes like." Mal bit on her finger dreamily. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Flame grilled sounds much better." I glanced at Uma.

"Ooh calamari" Jay joked

"That's squid ye idiot jock." Harry sneered with an eye roll.

"Okay why don't we not do this?" Evie tried to knock it down.

"We're celebrating our differences." Uma defended casting a look to us. I was surprised that Uma had stayed docile since we had got back home, except for fight for the spot of top dog with Mal. I gave her a small laugh, everyone looked at me and I shrugged looking around for anywhere Ben could hide.

We were all stood at the end of hall. It was a dead end and there was no sign of Ben. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. A few strands back into my face and I felt a hand moving to brush them away. I moved away. I knew what was coming next, he began to lean in to kiss me.

"We're not there yet." I told him. Harry turned away and I moved my attention back to everyone else. The second I did Harry spoke.

"I believe we are being challenged." Uma held her hand up to stop her first mate from talking. I turned to look at him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"What?" I whispered as Mal and Uma argued over the best plan to find Audrey. Harry didn't remove his eyes from whatever he was staring at. I followed his eye line as he spoke again.

"Girls!" He shouted, making me jump and catching the girl's attention. "We have a situation." Harry was right because the suit of armour was leaking pink smoke. It sprang to life, clashing the sword to the ground. I cursed under my breath as the suit flourished looking at my sister.

"You like a prince, Mal? How about a knight in shining armour? Or Knights." The suit swung their sword and we took a step back. Harry held out his hooked hand across me, for protection. We heard more moving metal and saw that the suits were moving all cross the room. We backed away a few more steps before making a dash towards the doors. However, two knights crossed their swords blocking us. When we turned around Uma was the only one who hadn't run, instead she was standing on the display platform in the centre of the room.

"_This could get a little sticky._" Uma pointed to Gil, then to the swords that were hanging on the wall. Harry wrapped his arm around my waist and stooped to my level.

"Trust Uma. Please." He begged. I sighed and nodded. Harry let go of me and walked over to the swords on the other side.

"_How to win this battle could be tricky. But I know the best way. Fall back let me lead, you hold the line. And we'll bring them to their knees._" Harry passed me a sword and I smiled.

"Been a while since we fought together and not against each other." I said, holding my sword up to the knight that was directly across from me. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"And aren't I glad, my goddess has my back." I blushed slightly and turned my attention back to the night.

"_Swords in the air if you're with me. They got us outnumbered one to fifty. But victory is ours. 'Cause I got a strategy, you take the left." _She told Uma._ "And the rest of you can follow me_." Mal was stood on the podium with Uma. I stepped backwards as the knights began to move close to us, in perfect sync. I could see what was about to happen as Uma's face twisted. The time for us fighting was not now.

"_Uh, uh_." Uma grabbed Mal's shoulder, spinning her around. Mal held up her hand, with face like stone, trying to be the leader.

"_This is my crew_." She fought Uma.

"_Well this is my squad_." Both girls got into each other's faces. I huffed, getting up on the podium and pulled them apart.

"_Oh my gosh, look guys. We've got bigger fish to fry. Put your differences aside 'cause right now we're on the same side_." I told them, giving them both hard looks. I held my hand out to the bunch of knights that were getting closer and closer to our group.

"_Until the night falls, everyone. We'll stay together 'til the battle is done. Watch your back, watch your back. Watch your back, watch your back._" I jumped back down next to Harry, who nodded at me as the Knight's came in for the first lunge. I held up my sword to block the advance from the knight and pushed my sword to knock them back.

"_We can counter their attack. Hit 'em 'til the armour cracks. Until the night falls, we're aligned. It doesn't mean that we're on the same side._" I lunged forward for an attack, not seeing the other knight coming for me until Harry's hook stopped his sword. I flickered towards Harry, who growled and kicked him.

"Thanks." I said. We turned our bodies glued together back to back.

"Ye got ma back?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got you."

"_Watch your back, watch your back. Watch your back, watch your back. Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast. They're too heavy to react._" The knights were slow, but you had to pay attention in case one of them were to sneak up on you. I fought back with one while Harry lunged for another. We slowly turned covering all sides.

"_This situation's getting kinda heavy. Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady. 'Cause if we stick together, we can make it out alive. I'll cause a distraction; you attack them from the side._" Two knights came at me I didn't make it in time to protect myself from both. Their sword slashed through my sleeve and my skin. I cried out, causing Carlos and Harry to panic for a moment. Carlos ran over while Harry picked me up from behind on the waist. Carlos lunged for a knight that was going for Harry and pushed it back. They gave each other a subtle nod of appreciation as Harry put me on the podium. He climbed up as well.

_"All my soldiers stand at the ready_. _We can cut 'em up like confetti. We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind. Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line_." He dropped his sword to the ground and tore at his shirt with his hook. For a moment I was able to see his abs, even in the middle of the fight and being hurt didn't stop me from wiggling my brows at him in a jokingly way. He chuckled at me and tied the piece of fabric around my arm, tightly to stop the blood. It felt normal for a second between us.

"Ye good?" He asked.

"Stop worrying." I told him. "Go help." He sighed but hopped down straight into battle after swiping back his sword. Evie stepped up and stood next to me as we fought two knights that had invaded our circle. I cursed under my breath.

"Did you get hurt?" She lunged at a knight.

"Yeah, I'm fine though." I told her, taking a lunge at the other knight. Luckily, I had been cut on my other arm and my swordsmanship hadn't be affected. I jumped down and joined Harry in fighting, once again back to back, looking after each other.

"_This is all out war, they got us outnumbered. The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder. And we are not going under, we will never run for cover. We battle for the victory and ride for each other_." We had managed to push all the Knights on the outside of us, together we were able to make a circle and protect each other.

"_Until the night falls everyone. We'll stay together 'til the battle is done. Back to back, back to back. Back to back, back to back We can counter their attack. Hit 'em 'til the armour cracks Until the night falls, we're aligned._" We began to push them further and further towards the walls.

"_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side. Back to back, back to back. Back to back, back to back. Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast. They're too heavy to react."_ Everyone was getting tired I could see it on their faces and in their fighting. More knights had joined from outside the room. I looked at Harry, who was fighting through with hard clashes, using all the energy he had. I turned around to look at my sister as the knights merged into one group.

"Hey, don't you think it's time for a spell?" I questioned.

"I know just the one." Mal hopped up on the podium. "_Suit of armour strong and true. Make this metal bust a move_." Mal's eyes glowed luminous green and the knights stopped in their place. Mal began to move her hips, with her sword up high and the knights copied her. Mal's villainous ways of mocking Audrey were Isle born. We all smiled as Uma stepped up and began to dance, which caused the Knights to copy her.

Harry held out his hand to me, I took it to step up. I placed my sword into the ground and dropped low, turning my head to look at Harry, who was licking his lips. Watching the knights do the same caused me, Evie and Uma to chuckle. I went to jump down, but Harry grabbed my waist and picked me up to get me down. He held me even closer than earlier to his chest. I bit my lip looking up at him, he moaned closing his eyes, which made us both giggled.

"_Until the night falls, you can trust. I'm gonna help you win this battle because. I got your back, got your back._" From all of dancing, the knights began to slow. Too many people to flow and the magic was causing them to malfunction. "_Got your back, got your back. All for one and that's a fact. Night fall pitch black._" The knights fell and we cheered. I squealed and threw myself right into Harry's arms. He spun me around with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, my head buried into him.

"You can put her down now." I heard Jay. Harry paused. I pulled up my head to look at my friend, who threw his sword to the floor.

"Seriously?" I asked, as Harry dropped me to the ground. The son of Hook scoffed and walked away, leaving me to smack Jay on the arm. "Stop it."

"You're making the same mistake again." He told me.

"I'm a big girl." I snapped stepping up to him.

"Like I said same mistake. So hardly." He growled. Carlos stepped over to us pulled Jay and I apart.

"Both of you stop." He glared at both of us. I walked away from the boys and walked over to Harry again, just to piss off Jay.

The room was once again divided with our group on one side and the pirates on the other. I was surprising myself when I leaned up and kissed Harry's cheek. It pulled him out of his celebration with Uma. Uma and Gil paused as well as he turned to me with a wide smug smile. I told myself it was blood loss, causing me to do crazy things.

"'Ello there, did ye just kiss me, Firecracker?" He slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Nuh uh, lose the smugness it was to piss off Jay." I told him. He leaned closer to me.

"Let's piss him off some more then." He whispered. Evie spoke before he could do anything more. Which I was thankful for.

"Come on, this was so great!" She exclaimed as we stood split. I was surprised myself that I allowed myself to side with the crew that had once tried to kill our king. I looked up at Harry. I wanted to be selfish. After all the hurt, just being round him made me feel safe, even though he had done what he had.

"We were a team." I lay my head on him, when he noticed, Harry kissed the top of my head. "We worked together. Come on." Evie attempted to drag Mal forward, but she was shooed away. "Come on." Evie tried the same thing with Uma, who shook her head. Evie huffed before a smile appeared on her face. "You know what we should try? An icebreaker."

"Oh God." I mumbled. Evie turned to the pirates. I knew it was going to be the exact same as what we were forced to do when we came to Auradon Prep. "You say something you really like about the other person. Okay? I'll start." She was grinning at this point as she turned directly to Harry.

"Should I run?" He whispered to me and I laughed. I could feel eyes burning into us as Jay glared.

"Harry." Harry closed his eyeliner covered lids and sighed. "Great accent." I pulled back to see his reaction, he looked pleasantly surprised, even blushing a bit. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged.

"Is she always this perky?" Uma asked.

"Evie." Mal spun her around on her heels, taking her hands. "I love you."

"I love you." She answered.

"I love this energy, but we are very short on time."

"Okay, where does this cheerleader bunk down?" Uma stepped in. "If she's not there, we might find some sort of clue."

"Actually, she's still in the dorms." I answered. I stood up straight detangling myself from Harry.

"Right, 'cause of summer school." Mal added. Harry let out his manic laugh, nearly tumbling over.

"Summer school?! Summer. School. No wonder she wants revenge!" He laughed.

"Only because you've been there every year since you were nine. Can you even count that high?" I teased. He glared at me.

"Okay, I need you guys to go find Ben. We will back at Evie's in two hours." Mal ordered.

"Sounds like we're going with my plan." Uma spoke. "Just sayin'"

"It was kinda the obvious plan."

"Uma said it first." Gil called out. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever. Come on, Han lets go." Mal told me.

"Actually." Harry sung, waving his hook in the air. "She'll be coming with me." I opened my mouth to speak, but Mal beat me to it.

"Last time I checked; Hanna can speak for herself."

"Well, she's my lass. So, she'll becoming with me. She's hurt I need to look after her." Mal turned to me in worry.

"You got hurt?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm okay. It doesn't hurt a lot. Look I can speak for myself." I looked at both. "I'm going to go with Harry. If I don't, Jay will probably direct him into a bears den." I told her. She nodded.

"Be careful." She told me. She wasn't just telling me because I was going off, it was also a warning towards being around Harry. Just over a year ago, she would have forbidden me but unlike Jay she had seemed to have grown up, allowing me to make my own decisions.

"I have her back." Harry told my sister, wrapping his arm around my waist. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

We split off in different directions, me leaving with Jay, Carlos, Gil and Harry. I strolled beside Carlos, who had unwrapped my arm and took a look while we were walking. I stepped over a log, with my held out towards my blonde best friend, who was looking extremely close at the cut.

"It doesn't look too deep. It's clotted now too." He murmured.

"I told you it was okay."

"Well, it would have been better if the fabric on it was clean." Carlos glanced over to Harry who was dragging his hook lightly across the trees. Harry rolled his eyes and pointed his hook.

"My patience is wearin' thin with ye, fish bait. I looked after 'er." He snapped. We were meant to be working together and even though my friends were being nicer than usual their snide comments were never ending. I pulled my arm away from Carlos.

"Hey, Hanna." I looked forward to see Gil picking flowers from a nearby bush. "Can you read me your book sometime? I'm not the best at reading." He blushed at me. I smiled at him, nodding.

"Of course."

Carlos had left me alone and carried on following Dude. Harry stepped in beside me, his hook swinging through bushes causing leaves to fall. His face looked bored and almost. He kept glancing at me.

"What?" I asked, brushing my finger's over a nearby tree.

"Aren't ye getting' sick of them poking their noses in?" He asked. I nodded.

"I understand though, I got hurt last time."

"So did I." He mumbled. I sighed, linking my arm with his. I felt safe clinging onto his

"We're getting along right now, don't let everyone else spoil it." He looked down at me, and nodded once. "I have a question for you."

"Go on."

"Did you read my book?" He paused for a moment, stopping in his tracks. I stopped with him and turned to face him.

"Ben sent a copy directly t' the Jolly Roger. I dint come out of ma room til I'd finished. I loved it. It hurt though, at the end." He traced his fingers down the side of my face going off into a daydream. His eyes were swirling with clouds of, I wasn't sure

"I didn't mean it. I thought I did. But I didn't." I whispered.

"Say it." He pressed his forehead against mine. Our breathing was shallow and erratic.

"I can't, not yet."

"I'll say it then." I lifted my finger to his lips and shook my head.

"Please don't." I whispered. Harry had barely been back in my life a day and he was already turning me upside down all over again. He sighed and kissed my forehead, his lips stayed pressed against my skin.

"How did I ever hurt ye?" He mumbled.

We carried on walking with Carlos and Gil. Even though my head was telling me to run thousands of miles away, I couldn't help myself to intertwine our fingers together as we walked. When we reached a clearing, heading towards Evie's place. Carlos sat on a nearby rock and called Dude back to him, while Gil headed straight for another berry bush.

"Hey, we should play that icebreaker. Jay, I like the way you can bounce around and jump off things." Gil said, popping another berry in his mouth. Jay furrowed his eyes brows surprised but walked over to Gil. Gil was putting more and more berries into his mouth. "These are free right?" I was forced to stop eavesdropping when Harry pushed me up against the tree we were standing by.

"I hav' a question." He tilted his head. "It's somethin' that's been buggin' me."

"Go on." I told him.

"Why did ye change? Ye seem so placid and borin' here." Harry's question hit me hard. It wasn't something I had noticed at all, but since I had come to Auradon I had changed entirely. We all had but, in that moment, I realised I had become a sheep, following the herd. It's why everyone was so surprised when I snapped at them today.

"I-I don't know." I whispered.

"Ye were so strong minded." He told me.

"I still am."

"When ye aren't followin' Mal." He retorted. "I miss you."

"I miss you." I told him, sighing. I looked over at Jay, who kept glancing at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled Harry behind the trees.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my lips, smashing our lips together. For a second Harry didn't respond until he dropped his hook on the floor. His hand went straight to my ass.

"Jump." He mumbled. I did as he asked and Harry held me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck. I thought he would have grown out of his silly little tricks to trap me in his arms by now. "Watch yer arm."

Our lips never parted as our kiss got heavier and heavier. I had forgotten about Ben, Audrey and all the other stresses I had been going through. I was completely wrapped up in Harry Hook and I didn't feel guilty for being selfish, even if it was just a minute. Harry pushed me against the tree harshly, trying to close any space left between us. He was the first was one to pull away. His lips were swollen and stained with my red lipstick. I smirked and giggled.

"I'm all yers." He told me, his voice raspy.

"Not that you even have a choice in the matter."

_I leaned against the wall, picking at my nails. I was biting the inside of my mouth and my hair was flaming as I waited on the pirate's bay bridge for him to come home. It was dark and the only light was my hair. He would see me before I saw him. After waiting an hour, he was walking up to the bridge with Gil following close behind. I could see the smirk on his face as I stood up and moved directly into the centre of the bridge with my arms crossed._

_"Hi Hanna!" Gil greeted me and I glared._

_"Go wait somewhere else Gil, I have to talk to Harry." I didn't break the eye contact I held with Harry but I heard Gil scurry off. Harry bowed, flourishing with his hook._

_"My goddess. How risky comin' to see me here eh?" He looked up at me._

_"You're an idiot. Anthony Tremaine is ready to kill you." I snapped. "So am I."_

_"Well, ye can't say I didn't warn 'im." He reached for me, a hand on my waist pulling me in. I kept my arms folded and raised my eyebrow. "He had 'is hands all over ye."_

_"You made his hair fall out and his scalp blister! I told you I was handling it. You are so lucky they think it was an act from Serpent Prep against Dragon Hall." His smirk got bigger._

_"As long as he knows, that it came from me." He leaned down and pecked my lips. I didn't return the kiss and glared at him. I let my hair burst out further for a moment. Harry stepped back in fear._

_Before he dropped to his knees. Harry was worshipping the ground I walked on right in front of my eyes, and out I came from my groups shadow. In my relationship I was a goddess and he was a god._

_"I love ye, my goddess. I am all yers. Everything I do is to protect ye."_

_"I love you too."_

"That's my girl." Harry cupped my face, stroking it with his thumb. He bent down to pick up his hook and with my sleeve I polished the sharp hook. He grins at me. "So, do I get ye all to myself after this?"

"We'll see."

"No more of tha'." He huffed, putting his hand against the tree trapping me. "I want ye back."

"And I wanted you, Mr. I have nothing to say." I raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Han, ye can stay angry all you want, it makes for a great time in bed, but I want ye to know yer mine and I'm yers." He whispered at the end. "Say screw it already. This time we can tell the world we're together." He sung.

"You were always so tempting." I mumbled and closed my eyes. "It's frustrating." Harry leaned down and nuzzled my cheek with his nose, kissing my cheek.

"I will give ye everythin'." He whispered. "I'd be good for ye. I'll go to school; I'll get some prissy job." I opened my eyes.

"I don't want that." I told him, cupping his cheek and running my thumb over his lips. "I like you exactly for who you are. I know you inside and out. You will never be my knight in shining armour. You're a pirate. My pirate. I like you crazy." He leaned down and kissed me again, his lips still tasted like sea salt every kiss we shared. "Let's try this again, Captain." Harry broke out into a huge grin and put down his hand, taking my gloved hand in his, intertwining each finger.

"I have a question for ye." He told me. "Can ye say it now?"

"I love you, Harry James Hook." He smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

We found Ben wondering the woods following in his father's footsteps. We all thought we were Beast dinner until Jane had shown up with a water blaster full of Enchanted Lake water. It had turned Ben mostly back to normal, except from a beard and a pair of fangs. We were fifteen minutes away from Evie's house when we found him.

I walked close to Harry with a smile on my face, our hands still tied together. Walking through Auradon wasn't the same as our time on the Isle but it felt normal to be side by side. Since we had agreed to try again only half an hour go, we had talked and smiled at each other, along with our same angry bickering.

"You still think I'm good with a sword then?" I asked.

"Darlin', ye do not want to know what I think about ye fightin'." He winked. "How is your arm anyway?" He nodded towards my cut.

"It's sore." I looked down at it and shrugged. We were interrupted by Jane.

"You got hurt? Here." She held down her water blaster at my arm, I lifted my arm up and Jane put a small amount of water on my arm. I pulled off the piece of shirt and put it in my pocket. I noticed that the cut had started to heal, and it was numb now. "It won't heal it all, but it helps."

"Thanks Jane." I smiled.

"No problem." Jane waved at Harry. "I'm Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother." Harry nodded at her, changed from holding my hand to his arm around my shoulder.

"Harry." He answered, kissing my head.

"I'm glad you and Han have sorted everything out. I've never seen her so happy." Jane walked back over to Carlos, while I blushed a dark red. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned into him.

When we came up to Evie's cottage, Harry's mouth dropped open. I laughed at him. Mal, Uma, Evie and Celia came running out to greet us.

"Go on, say hi to your Captain." I told him. Harry let go of my hand and went up to Uma, wrapping her in tight hug. I watched how close they were. I glanced over at Mal and Ben who were happy to see each other. I bit my lip thinking about what Uma would say this time around and what would my twin think? Carlos nudged me and I turned to look at him.

"Don't worry. Mal isn't like that anymore and Jay will get over it. He's just stubborn."

"What about Uma?" I asked. Carlos glanced at the sea witch who was now hugging Gil.

"I think we've all grown up and you should stand your ground. I'm sorry about being snappy, especially about your cut."

"It's okay." I wrapped my arm around his waist and gave him a hug. I let go, taking a deep breath and Carlos gave me a little shove towards Harry. I walked forward towards him and Harry spotted me, his smile didn't faulter as he held out his hook to me. I wrapped my pinkie around the curve of the hook and he pulled me in, causing me to laugh. I dropped my pinkie from the hook and wrapped my arms around his torso, his arm fitting in over my shoulder. The two of us looked at Uma, who had watched our exchange. Her face showed no emotion and I didn't know what to expect from her. Uma bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

"It's something we should talk about." She answered. "We'll talk later, Hanna. But I'm glad you two spoke because frankly? He was getting on my nerves." I laughed a little and nodded at her.

"Yeah, we'll have that talk." I told her. I looked up at Harry who grinning and caught him mouthing thank you.

"I always knew you'd be part of solution." The three of us turned towards Ben. Uma smiled and rolled her eyes before looking at the floor. Uma walked over to Ben and Mal. Harry lifted my chin his hand, leaning down to kiss him. When we broke away, we smiled at each other I ran my hand through his hair.

"Okay, so we all think that Audrey is hiding out in fairy cottage." I heard Mal speak and we all turned our attention to her.

"Yeah, every Fairy Godmother's day." Ben replied. "Where is Fairy Godmother when you need her?" Ben looked toward Jane, who was sitting down at Evie's garden table.

"I wish I knew." She sighed.

"We should split up again." I said. "It seemed to work well the first time." I still had my arm wrapped around Harry's body and I lifted my other hand to rest on his chest. Ben nodded.

"It's a good idea. Doug you go with Jane to find Fairy Godmother." Ben said.

"There gonna need some muscle." Uma tapped Ben.

"Well, I'll go." Gil spoke up.

"Yeah actually, I'd feel better." Carlos spoke from over by Jane.

"Yeah actually, I'd feel better too." Evie added.

"Same." Mal said. We all look at Doug.

"Actually, I would too." He sighed. Gil patted him on the back and pulled him into his side in a friendly way.

"Alright then man." Gil grinned like a child. "Let's do it. Let's go Jane." Gil called over to my friend and strolled off with his arm around Doug's shoulders. Jane pecked Carlos on the cheek and the three of them walked off following Jane. We all watched for a moment.

"Come on, let's go inside." I said tugging on Harry's shirt, and we all turned to walk inside.

While looking around Harry's eyes were sparkling. I knew he had never seen somewhere so fresh and clean. We all were in the kitchen and his eyes were wandering everywhere. Carlos had just finished wrapping my arm, even though it had mostly healed. I stood by Harry as he leaned against the counter. I laughed at him as Evie passed me a cup of tea.

"Is that tea?" He asked pointing to my cup. I nodded, giggling at him.

"Here, try some." I passed him the cup and my boyfriend lifted the teacup to his lips. He closed his eyes and moaned as he took sip.

"Tastes so clean." He looked at me and I nodded.

"Do you want a cup, Harry?" Evie offered. He shook his head, glancing me at me.

"No, I'll jus' steal Hanna's." I rolled my eyes at him as he passed me back the cup.

"No thank you." I corrected. He glared and turned to my blue haired best friend.

"No thank you." He repeated. Evie smiled adding sugar to her own.

"Let me know if you change your mind." He nodded and pulled me against his front, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist while I drank my tea.

"We should leave just as it's getting dark, the cover will give us a better advantage." Uma spoke up from sitting on the Island.

"That's how it was so easy to nick ye." Harry teased Ben with a chuckle. I jabbed my elbow into his rib. "Ow."

"It's a good plan. We can do this guys." Mal said looking around at us. "We have the ember now." Mal got it out of her pocket and held it up.

"Shouldn't Hanna., be usin' that?" Harry questioned. "After all she is his daughter." So was Mal but he didn't know that.

"Mal is going to use it because she has the magic. I'm just a hot head." I brushed it off. Although I was more like Dad than Mal. Mal and I locked eyes as I took another sip, we exchanged a smile at each other.

"Makes sense." Evie added, trying to hide the fact it was actually because Mal was Hades as well.

I put my teacup on the island in front of me and rested my hands on Harry's, relaxing into him. He kissed the top of my blue hair.

"You know I remember not so long ago you told me it was over." Ben smirked.

"Yeah, she likes to make the same mistakes over and over." Jay glared. I huffed.

"If you keep on making snide comments. I will just let him attack you next time." I snapped at Jay, who looked away.

"I am dyin' to hook someone." Harry smirked. I turned back to Ben to answer him.

"I remember telling myself that too. But he was always an irresistible git." I shrugged.

"Yer the irresistible one, love." Harry whispered. Uma gagged and looked away in disgust.

"I'm about to change my mind on this whole relationship thing. It was better when you were hiding." She groaned.

"Same." Mal agreed. I stuck my tongue out at my sister and looked back at Harry.

"I have one of shirts clean in my room. Come on yours is wrecked." I pulled away from and took his hand.

"We leave soon!" Mal called. I ignored her and pulled Harry towards my set of stairs.

I switched on the light at the bottom and my room dimly lit up. I stepped into my room, letting go of Harry's hand, heading over to my trunk of Isle stuff. On the top of his pile was another one of his grey shredded and oil stained shirts. I picked up and chucked it at him. I sat myself on my bed as he shrugged off his black coat and red harness then laid them on the bed. I bit my lip as he pulled off his wrecked shirt and chucked it on the floor. He heard me playfully moan from my bed and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. He put the clean shirt down and crawled towards me on the bed. When reaching me, straddling me, he kissed me forcefully. My hands travelled up his arms, admiring every curve of his muscles. I smirked into our kiss and moved my hands over his shoulders, onto his back. Lightly I scratched and he tensed up, pulling away.

"Time out." He mumbled, strained. I laughed as he threw himself beside me, still shirtless. He turned his head to the side, and I turned my body. My head resting under my hands and we just lay together. Staring at each other smiling.

"I missed this." I whispered. He unhooked his hook from the belt and held it out to run the cold metal down my face.

_"Hanna!" He growled as I ran aboard the Jolly roger, dodging behind CJ using her as protection. I laughed at him._

_"Hey! Don't get me involved." She complained as I pulled back so Harry couldn't retrieve his hook. Harry was dancing side to side trying to get to me. I made a dash for his cabin and slammed the door behind me to slow him down. Before I could climb down the ladder to the cellar, with the hook tightly clutched in my hand._

_Harry grabbed me by the waist and picked me up, spinning me around and putting me on his bed. I couldn't stop laughing as he took the hook from me. He pointed it at me._

_"I can't believe ye made me chase ye half way round the isle." He told me. I looked at him trying to act scary and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Oh you think yer funny?" He questioned and put the hook on the side table. Harry leaned down and tickled my sides and I cackled harder, withering over his hands._

_"Harry stop!" I complained. "Please, stop. I promise I won't do it again." I told him gasping for breath. He stopped and laid next to me. I turned to look at him catching my breath, he turned towards me, leaning in for a sweet kiss._

I smiled to myself remembering and moved my hand to trace over his abs slightly. He grinned at me.

"You won't ever have to miss it again. I promise." He told me. I leaned over, cupping his cheek and pecked his lips lightly twice before he pulled me in for a bit longer. "Ye got it wrong, Han. We are forever."

"I know." I whispered. 


	16. Chapter 16

We left when the sun was setting, and we reached the cottage when it was dark. We hid behind the trees, examining the cottage for any sign of Audrey being there. No lights were on and we couldn't hear anything. Slowly our group crept forward. Ben and Mal going towards the gate and we waited by the bushes. They called us over and Harry held my hand as we tiptoed. We all crept up to the front door. Ben held his hand up counting to three with his fingers. Harry look confused and looked down at his own hands trying to count. When Ben held up three, he stormed in, throwing the cottage door open.

We all followed him inside but instead of being greeted by an villainous Audrey there was nothing but a cosy decorated cottage, I questioned to as why Aurora even went back to the castle it was peaceful here. Jay dashed upstairs to check but soon came back down.

"She's not upstairs." He announced. I sighed and wandered around the cabin to look for a clue, when a banging came from a cupboard just behind Ben. We all paused, watching as Ben peered into through the small window. He lifted up the wooden bar, revealing Chad when the door was opened. He was curled up and his arms wrapped his legs. He looked terrified.

"Chad?" Ben questioned and a scared Chad look up at the king.

"I want my mommy." Chad mumbled. I sniggered slightly as Ben tried to reach down to help him and Chad flinched. Ben attempted to help again and pulled Chad to his feet. Chad stared at him as he stood.

"What happened buddy?" Ben said. Chad looked around at us scared, standing straighter when he recognised us.

"Ben?" He asked. "Ben!" Chad latched on to Ben's jacket, making Ben the scared one. Chad turned to us. "She's gone right? The doors open. I'm free." He said. "FREEDOM!" He shouted running away.

"She really did a number on him." I said. I saw Harry laugh and I rolled my eyes at him before following everyone else out the cottage. I put my hand on Celia's shoulder and guided her out.

"You know, I'm kinda sad you guys made up. I was getting a load of money from him." She teased. I laughed at her.

"I'm sure you'll find some other fool to play, Celia." I replied. She winked at me and skipped ahead. Harry caught up and grabbed my hand as we began to walk again.

"Alright, let's get this Audrey chick taken care of already." Uma said. I gave her a little laugh as I swung me and Harry's hands slightly. "What do you say girl time, to wrap things up?" Uma asked Mal as they bumped fists. I looked at Harry with furrowed eyebrows and he shrugged at me.

"You know someday you guys are going to have to tell me how you all got teamed up." Ben spoke as he put his arm around Mal's shoulders.

"Actually, Mal promised to let all the kids off the isle once this is over." Evie answered Ben.

"I have to tell you guys something." Mal butted in. We all stopped and Mal carried on walking a few steps before turning to face us all, for a moment every single one of us was smiling. "I lied. The kids won't be coming off the Isle."

My face dropped and I looked up at Harry, who held my hand tighter. His face was the same, he glanced at me. His eyes were watering, he was scared.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"The program is shut down and the barrier will be closed for good."

"No." I whispered.

"For Auradon's safety." Ben added. Harry let go of my hand and he clutched the end of his hook in anger along with an angry smile of disbelief.

"Hold up." Uma stepped towards Mal. "So we're saving your precious people, and your behinds, for a lie?" Uma's voice was surprisingly calm, and Uma was never calm when it came to the people of the Isle. She was hurt, hurting more than when Mal had poured the bucket over her head that day and named her Shrimpy. "I knew it was a mistake to trust you." Uma shook her head. Harry finally lost it and walked towards Ben.

"And ye King Ben," He started off loud but towards the end his voice broke. "Yer probably gonna just throw us all back inside." I watched his face crumble. I was frozen, my own blood family had lied to my face. She had seen me truly happy for the first time in a year, all the while knowing that it was only temporary. She was just going to put him back there. She was going to leave all those kids that had dreams, just like me.

Celia stepped forward next.

"You know what? I actually thought you were brave." Celia's voice began to break. "But you're nothing but a chicken. Too scared to tell me I was never going to see my dad again."

"Celia." Mal began to speak but the young Voodoo princess took the ember from Mal's hand as went straight for the nearby bird bath. "Celia don't!" Mal called as the ember fell into the water, it sparked and steamed. Mal rushed forward to dig it out of the water. When she did the light was gone, it just a blue gem. Celia was gone.

"Regain your might and ignite." Mal tried to spell it but it did nothing. She turned around to Uma, holding out the ember for help. Uma lifted up her necklace, that wasn't glowing, and shrugged. Harry walked up to stand by his captain.

"Bummer." She said. Mal's face was broken, just like all of ours. "Let's go find Gil and leave them all to rot." Uma told Harry. The pair of them went to walk off but I ran toward Harry catching his arm.

"Wait." My voice cracked. Harry turned to look at me and Uma stopped as well. "Last question, can I come with you?" Harry glanced at Uma who nodded. Harry looked back at me, taking my hand in his.

"Let's go, Darlin'." I nodded and Harry pulled me along to reach Uma.

"Hanna!" Mal called. I sighed, stopping again. "Don't go."

I was unable to control my flames. I was so angry. I was furious. My hair lit up and Harry had to step back from the heat. as I stormed back towards my sister. We stood face to face. My hair crackling.

"Don't go?" I mimicked. "Are you kidding? You lied to me!" Mal's eyes were tearing up.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"No, you're not. You watched me let myself love him again, after everything. And what you were going throw him back? You really are truly the mistress of all evil. How proud would momma be huh?" I snapped. I glanced down at the ember and snatched it from her hand. "And this? This is mine." I held up the ember and my hair spread out further. Mal went to open her mouth. I shook my head. "I don't want to hear it." I turned on my heel and went back to Harry. He smiled at me, holding out his hand.

I toned down my hair to a small flame from just seeing his smile and took his hand in mine. Uma, Harry and I began to walk off.

"Hanna!" Mal called. "HANNA! Please come back! Please!" 


	17. Chapter 17

"We can try the museum first." I said to Uma when we were away from Mal. "If Fairy Godmother got Jane's message she would have gone there for the wand."

"Lead the way." She held her hand. I pointed to right which would take us back to the castle.

"You know I got you wrong fireball." Uma said kicking stones as we walked.

"Yeah?" I leaned over to look at her, beside Harry.

"Yeah, I thought you would have stayed with her." She told me. I shook my head.

"I stayed by Mal last time and it made me miserable. Twice in fact." I looked at Harry, who smiled down on me. "This time I picked the right choice for me. Just like she picked to let everyone rot on the isle."

"I think me and you are going to get along after all." Uma said.

"Me too." I smiled at her. Harry wrapped his arms around our shoulders and pulled us in.

"My two favourite girls. At last." He grinned. Uma and I laughed at him as he kissed both of our heads. Harry kept his arms around us as we walked.

"Do you think you can get that thing working? In case we bump into Audrey?" Uma asked. I looked down at the dead ember in my hand clutching it tight.

"I think so." We stopped for a moment. Harry unhooked his arm and stood back as I looked down on the ember. I was my mother's daughter as well. I could use spells, I just never tried, I had never been certain I could. I flickered on my hair hoping to tap into my father's genes. "Regain your might and ignite." I told it. For a split second the member glowed before going out again. "I've always been useless at this stuff."

"Hang on." Uma spoke I looked up at Uma, her necklace was glowing. She stepped towards me and took my hand. "Try that again."

"Regain your might and ignite." We spoke in unison, to both of our surprise Ember began to glow again in the palm of my hand. Uma and I looked at each other. Then we hugged. Our arms wrapped around each other as if I was hugging Evie or Jane. When we pulled back, we didn't shrug it off, we smiled.

"We're a good team." She said.

"I hope you like finally having a girl around." I teased. For the first time since we were kids I could call Uma a friend.

"Come on let's go." She said.

While we walked, we devised a plan, a way to get away from Auradon and be happy. I'd suggested Neverland which set Harry off on a rant about how he'd love to look Peter Pan in the eyes and hook Tinkerbell while he did it, for what he did to his father. We were walking across the castle courtyard when we heard Mal again.

"Hanna! Uma!" We ignored her, carrying on walking but Mal caught up. She put her hand out in front of us. "Guys stop please." She begged. I crossed my arms. "I need your help." We tried to walk off again but she stayed in our way. "We have a chance if we do this together." Mal looked me in the eye and I was breaking. My twin-telepathy going over the charts over how broken she was right now. I had to tell myself to stop caring and be selfless. I looked at Uma.

"Your friends kick you to the curb?" She asked. "Good."

"Ben saw something in you and today, Uma, I saw it too. You care. Uma, you care about everybody. And Auradon is worth saving. Help us please." Mal turned to me. "Hanna, I am so sorry I lied to you. I would have found a way to keep him here, you have to trust me."

"What about everyone else though Mal? There are kids out there that think I'm their role model. That they could grow up to be successful just like me. You made us all lie to them."

"I know." She whispered. I was cracking. Harry wrapped his arm around my waist from behind.

"Ye talk prett' alright." He spoke. Mal looked at him teary eyes. "But they both made up their mind."

"You brought this on yourself Mal." Uma told her. "You figure out how to fix it. Let's go." She touched my arm and I nodded. Harry changed from my waist to my hand and we walked behind Uma.

"I'm proud of ye." He told. "Ye stood yer ground."

We were nearly off the grounds when we heard Mal's dragon roar. I cursed under my breath and turned back to see her in the sky.

"Hate to be that person but we should check that out." I said. Uma nodded. The three of us ran back to the courtyard where Mal was trying to fight off Audrey who was at the top of the tower. I heard a small voice shouting help.

"That's Celia." I said. "Shit." I glanced down at the glowing ember. She didn't stand a chance.

"She doesn't stand a chance without the ember." Uma looked at me.

"I know." I looked at the pair of them. "I'm going up. Make sure she knows I'm coming. She just needs to hold her off." I looked at Harry. "I love you." I reached up for a quick kiss.

"I love ye too!" He called after me as I ran towards the doors of the castle as fast as I could. I took a left to the staircase to the tower. I climbed the steps quicker than I expected.

Upon reaching the top I pushed the hatch up but nothing happened. I growled hearing the fight happening outside. My hair was burning hot on the back on my neck. Except this time it wasn't just my hair. My entire fist was burning blue bright fire.

_"Instead of gallivanting with those idiot friends of yours you could actually be learning something!" He shouted at me. I was home late for lessons. He was furious like usual, our heads burning bright._

_"One of those idiots happens to be my sister. You know, your daughter!" I shouted trying to storm off to my room. He stopped me growling. I growled back. We were staring at each other. His stare was harder than mine and I could never hold out as long. I stamped my feet and I turned away._

_"You are a daughter of a God, Hanna! Start acting like it. If we were ever to get off this Isle you would useless. Unable to harness any power at all." He held up his ember and I glared. "This will be yours one day and what will you do when it controls you more than you control it. Look at you. Can't even control your bloody temper!" He points to my hair._

"Screw you dad." I mumbled and punched the metal hinge. The metal instantly melted under the touch of my fist. It allowed me to push up the hatch. I climbed up and saw Celia in the corner curled up. "Celia, go now! Harry and Uma are outside." I told her. The young VK scrambled to the hatch and I had drawn attention to myself.

"Well, well, look who is it. Mal's little sidekick." Audrey was staring right at me. She looked crazy. She looked like my mother. Her clothes had decayed to almost black.

"I'm no sidekick."

"Oh that's funny. You followed Mal everywhere." She cackled. "Delusional."

"No Audrey you are. Time is up. Hand over the sceptre." I held out my non-flamed hand. Mal was hovering just behind her. She growled at me. I got your back, Mal.

"Your time is up not mine." She snapped, pointing the spectre at me. I held up the ember. Audrey shot at me first. I closed my eyes, connecting to the ember, the fuse tying us together. I held it tightly in my hand. Shot out a blue glow. The pink and blue clashed in the middle and Audrey screamed. I growled at her, I connected to my Demigod side. I was a goddess by Greek mythical rights. Audrey knew less of magic than me.

It was in that moment that my vision was blurred by pure blue flames. Then I saw nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i have been uploading a lot but that's because Hellfire is officially edited and complete. It also means I have started work on Saltwater the sequel. I just had to post again and let you guys in on a spoiler. I decided to add Pain and Panic in as side characters and I have to say, although they are not like the movie, i really think im gonna enjoy having them around. 
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you to every one who has been commenting and showing so much love for Hanna. It means the world to me. It's so nice as a writer to feel appreciated and that's what you've guys have made me feel.


	18. Chapter 18

I was being carried; I could barely open my eyes. My limbs were limp, and I couldn't move. I looked up with my blurry vision making out the pale face and dark hair.

"Harry?" I croaked. He looked down at me.

"Hey firecracker, ye set off real good up there." He said softly.

"What happened?" I asked, snuggling into him as he carried me bridal style.

"You stopped Audrey." I noticed a head of bright teal hair came beside Harry. I winced at the pain in my head. "You did good up there, girl. Knocked her right out." Uma told me I nodded, finding myself drifting away, safely in his arms.

When I woke up, I was in my dorm room, the curtains were open allowing the morning sun to shine through. I groaned put my hand over my head, my head was still throbbing. I sat up gently and looked around the room. Evie was sitting at the window looking out at the garden's and Uma was sitting on the end of my bed reading my novel.

"Hey guys." I said. Both of them turned to me. Evie rushed over to my side.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? We didn't know if you were ever going to wake up." Evie babbled.

"What?" I questioned her, my head spinning.

"Let the girl breath first." Uma rolled her eyes. She put down my book.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"I got Gil to drag him to get some food, he left half an hour ago." She told me.

"He was here all night." Evie added. "How are you feeling?"

"Except from a headache I'm fine." I told them. I pulled back my covers to see I was dressed in my night clothes.

"I changed you." Evie said. "As much as he protested." I laughed to myself, but it caused my head to throb harder.

"Here, take and drink this." Uma passed me a glass of water and a painkiller. I put the tablet in my mouth and took a swig of water. Uma took back the glass and put it on the side table again.

"Thank you." I told her and she gave me a nod.

"Is Audrey okay?" I asked her. Evie shrugged.

"We don't know if she's awake yet, we've been with you." I cursed under my breath and swung my feet off the bed. I stood up wobbly, Uma held me up.

"I don't know if you should be getting up yet."

"I'll be fine." I told her. "Didn't know you worried so much about me, Shrimpy." I teased. She glared at me.

"Harry would kill even me if something happened to you." She explained. I slowly walked over to my wardrobe placed next to Evie's and pulled out. A pair of black skinny leather pants, a muted blue jumper and my silver cropped leather, along with a pair of black boots. I grabbed my chain necklaces from my dressing table.

After I had changed the three of us made our way to Audrey's private dorm room, as we walked down the hallway we were greeted by Harry and Gil. Harry was walking with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Gil grinned when he saw me.

"Hanna! You're awake!" He called. Harry looked up. I smiled when our eyes met, and he rushed forward. He wrapped me into his arm and spun me around, burying his head into the crook of my neck.

"I'm okay." I told him.

"I was so worried." He mumbled into my skin. Harry put me down and I caught his lips in a kiss. He kissed me back, cupping my face.

"Alright, alright you two. There is time for that later." Uma complained and we pulled away from each other.

We entered the room, and it was surreal feeling to see Audrey laid there probably looking the exact way her mother looked when she was cursed asleep. She looked peaceful as she slept. Carlos came over and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said. Evie sat on the opposite side to Mal by her bed. Harry sat down on one of the chairs. I perched myself on the arm of the chair, looking over at Jay who smiled at me. I smiled back politely. Mal glanced at me but we didn't say a word.

"She's slipping away." Evie said.

"There is only person in the world who might be able to do something about that." Mal looked at me. "And that's---" I cut her off.

"Hades." I finished.

"Hades?" Ben questioned. "He wouldn't do it. I wouldn't risk it."

"Actually, he might do it for Hanna...and me." Mal finished. I raised an eyebrow at her. "He's our father." The whole room deadly silently. Our group looked between Mal and I. Uma pointed to us both while standing by Ben.

"Hang on, you two are sisters?" She asked.

"Twins." I corrected giving Mal a small smile. "Mom had Mal."

"And Dad had Hanna." Mal answered.

"How did we not know this?" Carlos asked.

"It all makes sense now." Jay mumbled to himself. I looked behind me at Harry. He was staring at me.

"Ye never told me." He sounded hurt; I took his hand in mine.

"We never told anyone." I told him.

"Well, I'll have to send guards to get him." Ben sighed. We all stood up and walked closer to bed to talk.

"Maybe I can catch a ride." Uma said. We all looked at her. "The isle is my home. Someone needs to be there to look after it." She said. Harry came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Well then. You'll need your first mate." I looked at Harry then at my sister.

"I'm going too." I told her without skipping a beat. Mal nodded but didn't meet my eyes.

"Can I go to?" Celia stood up from her seat at the window. "I wish I could be in both places." Mal stood up after a moment of silence.

"I really think Evie was right." She said. "And I do think we could have been friends. And I'm really sorry about lying to all of you guys. You deserve so much better than that."

"You were just trying to do that right thing." Jay replied.

"Yeah." Uma agreed, which shocked me, but I nodded as well.

"I get it." I told her.

We were saying our goodbyes and I turned to say goodbye to Carlos when Harry turned me around.

"I have my last question." Something didn't feel right to me. He looked nervous and scared. I nodded. Deep down I knew I didn't want to know.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked away to the side and closed his eyes.

"Will ye stay in Auradon?" My breath hitched and my eyes began to water as I shook my head. He looked back at me with tearful eyes as well. He cupped my face. "Please, for me. Yer safer here. Yer sister is here." He tried to reason as I shook my head.

"No." I snapped. "We're forever." My voice cracked as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Always, darlin'. But yer needed here. Yer too good for the isle. Stay here, write a new book about the Isle. Make a difference. But stay here." He begged.

"No Harry." I told him again as my tears began to slip. He dropped his hands and look at Jay, of all the people in the room.

"Jay? Do me a favour? Make sure she doesn't follow me." I looked between them and grabbed Harry's hand.

"No, I'm coming with you." I told him, I was too weak to fire up or even stand my ground. He tried to pull away from me but couldn't as my fingers were tightly grasped around his wrist.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and the familiar scent of Jay. I began to shake, trying to fight his grip as Harry yanked his arm away. Harry turned away from me and stormed out the room. I looked at Uma.

"You're the captain." I croaked. "Don't you make the decisions?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not this one. I'm going to miss you, fireball." She went to leave the room but turned back. "I'm sorry." Uma left. Gil was the only pirate left in the room. He came toward me looking upset while I thrashed in Jay's grip. Gil wrapped his arms around me for a hug that I couldn't return it. When Gil left, I screamed. I screamed so loudly Evie covered her ears.

Mal walked towards me and wrapped me in her arms, causing me to breakdown. Jay let go and I fell to the floor in the arms of twin sister and held onto her as I cried.

"I can't live without him again." I cried into her shoulder.

"You can, it will be okay. I have you, sis. I've got you." She tried to soothe me as I heard the engine of the car outside. He was gone. 


	19. Chapter 19

By midday I had calmed down. I had stayed behind in Audrey's room with Mal and Ben, Belle and Beast had arrived and so had Audrey's grandmother. Mal had changed into one of her royal outfits with her hair all nicely done and Ben had done the same, while my eyes were red and bloodshot with tear stained cheeks.

We all heard the car pull back up outside the school again. I wiped my face quickly, I hadn't seen him in two years, like hell was I going to let him tease me for looking so bad. I stood and walked over to stand beside Mal, she held my hand as the door opened. The pair of us walked towards the door and stood facing the door frame, when he came into view. He hadn't changed as single bit with tall blue hair and dark shredded layers of clothing.

"Thank you for coming." Mal said, keeping a strong front.

"Didn't have much choice." He drawled. Me and Mal glanced at each other as he stared at us.

"Can you wake her?" Ben asked.

"Since when do heroes care about villains?" Dad questioned tilting his head.

"She's---" Ben started.

"One of your own." He finished, chuckling to himself. "When you guys decide to destroy the world? It's an error in judgement. But when it's one of us, it's lock us up and throw away the key." Dad looked directly at Mal and I. "Right, Beast?" Dad asked the previous king, who said nothing. Dad raised his hands making everyone jump. "Yeah, I'm gonna need to use my hands." Mal turned around, and Ben nodded.

The cuffs were released from his hand. He held out his hand for the ember. Mal placed it in his hand, causing his hair to light up. The gem glowed stronger in the palm of his hand

"Haven't lost my touch." He teased, causing me to smile slightly. He went to walk toward Audrey's bed, however caught sight of beast who growled. Dad growled back.

"Dad." Me and Mal said in unison. It snapped our Dad out of it and he carried on walking towards Audrey.

He stood at the end of the bed. Me and my sister moved to the side to watch as Dad waved the stone over the bed and it caused the room to turn blue, the candles to flicker with hellfire and caused my hair to flame up comfortably. I took a sharp intake of breath, feeling refreshed and my head stopped hurting, Dad looked over his shoulder at me and winked. After a few more waves over the bed, the blue light stopped, candles returned to normal and Audrey sat up in her bed. Alive and well. Her grandmother gushed over her. Dad stepped back.

"Tell me it was all a bad dream." Audrey begged.

"I wish I could." Ben replied. I shook my head and let go of Mal's hand. I stepped over to my Dad. Guards stepped towards me to stop me. I looked at back at Ben and raised a brow. "They can talk."

I stepped over to the side towards the fireplace with my Dad while the others spoke to Audrey. I folded my arms as he leaned to the side with his arm on the fireplace.

"Was it my fault?" I asked, glancing at Audrey.

"No. You're only half Hades. It would have happened if it were you or your sister. However, maybe if you had learnt some self-control." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." I coughed, finding the apology hard to swallow.

"Hmmm, maybe you will now." He held out the ember which was glowing in his hand. I looked between him and gem. He nudged it towards me. "Go on." I took it from him, and it carried on glowing.

"Thank you." I said.

"You are a lot stronger than you think and what I thought you were. You're more me than your mother." He smiled genuinely.

"Time to go." A guard interrupted. Hades turned and held out his arms, the cuffs went straight back on. I went to say something but couldn't find the words. I walked back towards Mal with the ember in my jacket pocket. He was taken from the room, I looked at Mal and she looked at me. Our legs took us out the room and into the corridor where he was being taken away.

"Dad." We called. Hades turned around with guards still holding onto him tightly, stopping him from coming closer.

"Now we're gonna have to miss you all over again." Mal spoke, her voice cracking.

"Thanks for a glimpse of the sun." He smiled.

We both walked forward. Both of us reaching up to kiss his cheeks. We pulled away and he smiled.

"Look after each other." He whispered. We nodded and he was taken away, I looked at Mal.

"I'm sorry for what I said." I admitted, I linked our hands.

"It's okay I deserved it." She answered.

"Kinda." I joked. We smiled at each other and teared up, before wrapping each other in a tight hug.

The next few days were harder than I expected, the first time Harry and I were split up I had been busy with stealing the wand. And this time it was forever. I tried to do what he asked, write about the Isle, change the minds of the people in Auradon but every time I tried to put pen to paper, I came up with nothing. I hadn't left my room in Evie's cottage much either. Carlos and Jane came down to see me sometimes, but they hated the dark. They told me there was talk of making me a Lady of the Court now it had been revealed I was Mal's sister. But I wasn't interested.

Five days after he had left I was woken up by the light being switched on, even the dim light affected my eyes after so long. I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. Belle was standing at the bottom of my bed. Arms folded and staring down at me.

"I came by to collect my dress for today and Evie had informed me you hadn't come up yet." I didn't know how to reply to her. She sat herself on the end of the bed. "You helped plan this, don't you want to see your creation?" I shrugged. "I know we haven't spoken properly since I visited you on your tour, but Hanna you can talk to me." Belle, the mother I wish I had, our bond over books and party planning was strong. But she got her happily ever after.

"I don't know what to say anymore." I answered. "I miss him, Belle. I physically can't bare knowing he is over there." My voice cracked.

"I am so sorry, Hanna." She leaned out to touch my leg. I shrugged again.

"I'll go up to Evie now." I told her, looking down. "I'll see you at the party." Belle left me be and I waited a few minutes before going upstairs. I could hear the chatter of my friends. Carlos, Jane, Jay, Doug and Evie were all crammed in the studio. I took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"Hey guys." I said. Everyone turned to me.

"You're awake!" Evie clapped. I nodded at her.

"Glad you came up." Carlos smiled.

"Well you know it wouldn't be a party without me." I joked,

"Okay, everyone you all have your outfits, go change and I'll do finishing touches after I've sorted Hanna out. Then I need to go sort Mal." She told everyone. "Go on you lot." Everyone else left, leaving Evie and me.

She wrapped me in her arms and I hugged her back. We stayed there for a moment before I sighed and pulled away.

"I'm okay." I told her.

"No you're not." She crossed her arms. "Mmhmm, I know when you're lying, Han."

"I have to be okay though right? It's Mal's day. So strap me into the contraption and let's do this." I told her. Evie nodded, smiling and shove me down on her chair.

"First we have to do something with this hair."

Evie must have spent longer getting me ready than herself. My hair was straightened easily, tucked behind my ears with a gorgeous slide clip either side. It was made from dark blue sapphire and crystal white diamonds. My dress was made from layers of a dusty blue light fabric with a slight plunge, then it floated lightly, finishing right to the floor, with a light slit travelling up my right leg.

"I decide to be kind, no corset." She said buttoning up the back. "And it's very mature. The best for Auradon's best selling author." She said, leaning over to her work desk and picking up the newspaper. She passed it to me pointing to column that said '"Some Loves" Reaches Most Sold Novel of the Year'. I smiled, not believing my eyes for a moment.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I know right." She squeezed my shoulders. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Evie. Do you think Ben could put a copy of this on the next Goblin Barge?" I asked. I wanted him to see this.

"I'm sure he will." She clipped up the last button. "There all done. Do you want to come get Mal ready with me?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I think I know where I need to start with my next book."

I was still writing when we arrived at the party, on napkin to be specific, scrawling with the pen I had borrowed from someone who wanted me to sign their book.

_The goblin barge treasure told a thousand stories from Auradon, but Auradon never heard any about the Isle. About the children who would create build and sell from the scraps they found to make a living._

"Han." I looked up at Carlos. "They're here." I looked towards the tunnel and saw Ben and my sister. She was dressed in a light purple dress Evie had created and Ben in his Blue tailored suit, still sporting the beast beard giving him a more mature look. Both were the image of royalty, I smiled at my sister giving her a nod. She walked around the crowd shaking hands and bowing before going up stairs to the top of the archway. We all clapped as she greet Belle and Beast. They stood at the barrier and Ben began to spoke.

"Lady Mal and I want to thank you for celebrating our engagement with us today." He looked down at us all with a huge smile. "I couldn't be any prouder or happier to call you my queen." Ben glanced at Mal lovingly, which made my heart ache. I looked away for a moment. "So raise your glasses." Ben held up his glass and we all did the same. "To our future queen of Auradon."

"To the future Queen of Auradon." We recited back, holding up our glasses.

"Speech, your special-ness." Carlos called up.

"Speech, oh fancy one." Jay joined in. Mal laughed along with everyone else but then her face dropped. I lowered my glass and watched her carefully as she caught my eyes.

"I can't." Mal spoke. Everyone gasped and looked at each other. "I can't be Queen of Auradon."

"What is she doing?" Evie whispered.

"I'm not sure." I answered.

"I can't turn my back on the Isle." She told Ben. She turned back to her people. "We made a decision...to close the barrier forever. And it was my idea. But's it's wrong. I've learned..." She paused for a moment and look at me. I nodded at her. "That you can't live in fear because it doesn't actually protect you from anything. You never know where the bad is gonna come from." Her voice got confident and stronger, as she owned up to what she did. "And you never know where the heroes are gonna come from either. Without Uma and her pirates Auradon would be gone." I smiled up at her, grabbing Evie's hand. "And without Hades...my father...Audrey would be gone." Everyone began to look at me and Mal. "We are all capable of good and bad, no matter which side of the barrier we come from."

"Is she gonna?" I started.

"I think so." Evie whispered. Mal turned to Ben.

"And that's why I can't be Queen of just Auradon. I have to be Queen of the Isle, too." She gripped onto his arms.

"And it's time that we take the barrier down forever."

I stopped breathing for a moment. My eyes were watering. Jane came up beside me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"We can't do that." Beast interjected. Ben turned back to his Dad.

"It's up to us, Dad." Ben told him firmly then the King turned to his people. "I chose to be a king who moves forward. It's time for forgiveness. It's a time for new beginnings." He spoke. "The barrier will come down!"

I dropped my glass and it shattered on the floor as I hugged Evie tightly cheering. Carlos louder.

"Yes! Woo-hoo!" He called. I let go of Evie only to be picked up by Carlos and spun around.

"Bring it down, Mal." Ben said, she cupped his cheek and gave him a gently kiss. We all began to clap. Mal looked to us and ushered us to come up. I grabbed Carlos's hand and pulled him up with a huge smile on my face. When I got up the stairs I wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's okay." She said. "You'll be okay now right?" She pulled back to look at me.

"With him, always." I replied. Fairy Godmother came up behind us.

"Girls." We glanced at her holding out the wand to us. Mal took it and we walked to the barrier.

"A little help?" Mal suggested. I put my hand over hers and we raised the wand.

"**To make the world a better place, we have to do it face to face."** We chanted.

The palest of gold sparks shot towards the barrier, falling on to the invisible dome, the grey cloud evaporated, and the bridge was rebuilt in a swirl of gold. Mal leaned her head on my shoulder and I leaned back on her. Everyone clapped and cheered as we huddled together for a group hug.

We watched as Mal returned the wand then stepped back to our group.

"_It's time to bring it together. Time for a brand new start_." She sang. I slung my arm around her shoulder.

"_We gonna put it in mo-oh-otion. Break down what keeps us apart_." I replied. We looked out over the bridge. There was a crowd of people emerging from the Isle, but I couldn't see him yet.

_"No more, no division we down. New team, got the vision, united. So we stand, now we living, marching_." We said together.

"_In the light, one two, one two like._" I put my arm down and stood face to face with Mal.

"_I see you."_ She said.

"_You see me_."

"_Imperfectly_."

"_Perfectly."_

"_Face to face we can see clearly now our similarities, like..."_

"_Day and night_." I answered.

"_Wrong or right."_

"_We come together for a good time."_

"_We're gonna break this down. We're gonna rock the town. Everyone all around. Let's be whoever like this. Stronger together like this."_ We all dashed down the stairs, greeted by handshakes and bows. I held my sister's hand as we made our way to the bridge.

"_Believing in second chances. And we're all starting today. Marching on in a new land. Our world's a better, a better place. Welcome, the addition new love. Unity, new beginning for us. Harmony that's the mission marching_." The five of us took the lead towards the bridge. Stepping onto the fresh cobbled path with a few Auradon students following us. There was a group coming from the other side. I saw Uma first dressed in her favourite bright teal colour. I was easy to spot him after that. Walking beside her, I didn't know if he had seen me yet.

"_In the light, one two, one two like. I see you (You see me) Imperfect (Perfectly) Face to face we can see clearly our similarities. Like day and night, wrong or right. We come together for a good time." _We were close enough now to see each other clearly. He grinned upon seeing me and we both ran forward, the first people to meet on the bridge.

Harry caught me in his arms and I wrapped mine tightly around his neck, telling myself not to cry again. He spun us around giggling, I smiled into his neck. When he put me down he snaked his hands around my waist and smiled down at me. I sneakily took his hook from his belt and whipped it up to his neck.

"You ever do that to me again, you'll be the one getting hooked. Do you understand." I snapped, pressing the metal to his skin. He removed one hand and took the hook from me, returning it to the loop.

"I understand, my ravishin' demigod." He whispered, as others greet each other. He lifted up my chin further and met me in a kiss. I melted into arms, moaning ever so slightly at the tone of it. It was slow and passionate; he was teasing me. He pulled away and my head was spinning.

"_We're gonna break this down. We're gonna rock the town. Everyone all around. Just be whoever like this. Stronger together like this. We reunited like this." _I pulled away from Harry and looked at Uma who was talking to Mal. I put my arm around the pirate's shoulder.

"Well, Shrimpy, do you miss me?" I teased. Uma playfully glared at me.

"More than I expected." She smiled. We both grinned and hugged each other, jumping about.

"_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down. Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down. Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down. Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down."_ We walked back towards Auradon. My arm wrapped around Harry's waist and his around my shoulder. While he was smirking, When we reached there, Ben stood front and centre with Auradon behind him. Mal joined him and the rest of us followed, leaving the Isle kids standing there. Ben bowed, the rest of us after. The group from the Isle smiled. They stepped over the line into Auradon. Uma cheering and spin around.

I grabbed Harry by his ruffles pulling him in for a kiss. I pulled him to the side. My back up against the wall of the bridge arch. He put one arm up on the wall and deepened our kiss.

"_We're gonna break this down (Come on! We're gonna break this down). We're gonna rock the town (Come on, everybody on the isle gonna like this) Everyone all around (Oh, around) Just be whoever like this. Stronger together like this (Stronger together like this). We reunited like this (Hey!)" _While the others greeted the new people, Harry and I stayed to the side kissing. He pulled away.

"I love you." He told me sincerely.

"I love ye too." I grinned and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Oi, love birds!" Harry and I turned to see Uma standing there with her hand on her hip. Me and my boyfriend giggled at her, too happy to let anything bother us. "I want to talk to Hanna." Harry groaned, but put his arm down. I took his hand pulling him over to Uma with me.

"Yes, Uma?" I asked.

"How do you feel about being part of the crew?" She asked, smiling. I looked to Harry, then grinned at her.

"I'd be honoured, Captain." I winked. Just then a giant purple paper dragon moved past us, controlled by a group of VK's. Mal interrupted us.

"Umm, Han. Dad is here." I spun around to see Hades making his way across the bridge. Ben stood next to Mal.

"I'll leave you to it." Uma said walking away, leaving it to be the four of us. Ben's face looked terrified. While Harry took his usual position of his hand around my shoulder, a smirk oh his face. 

"Am I invited to the wedding?" Dad asked holding out his arms.

"Hi Dad. Umm." Ben choked up and I laughed at him.

"Hey, sir." Harry gave a nod while me and Mal walked closer to him but ended up breaking into a run, we both hugged him, and he hugged us back. We were an actual family. Dad kissed our heads in a lovingly way surprising us both. Mal and I spun around and Dad placed a hand on our shoulders, and we grinned at our boys.

"Hook." Dad said. "It's good to see you again."

"And you sir." Harry replied with his hands in his pockets. Ben was standing next to Harry with the same afraid look.

"I'm sure, you two will be very happy together." Dad smiled at Ben. Mal stepped forward to hug Ben. I watched as Dad's face dropped and he gave Ben an 'I'm watching you gesture'. I sniggered as Harry pulled me back into his arms.

"If you don't mind I want to spend some time with Hanna." Harry politely said, surprisingly Ben and Mal. Around Dad, Harry had always been the perfect gentleman. Dad nodded. Harry and I went to walk away but I turned back.

"Lesson tomorrow?" I asked, biting my lip.

"8 pm sharp." He nodded. "Don't be late." He answered. I nodded.

Harry dragged me away under the arch and pinned me against the wall, using the shadows as cover. I tilted my head and hummed.

"I just noticed; you have no eyeliner on." I told him.

"I was getting dressed when it came down." He whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Harry bit my lip when he pulled away. I tried to lean in for another kiss, but he pulled back further, tightening his grasp on my arms. I pouted. "Tell me somewhere we can go and I can rip your clothes off." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Evie's is close." I whispered. He let go of my wrists, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed as he walked away from the party. We saw Gil with a handful of berries sitting with Jay by a bush.

But before we could get very far Jay came running over, Harry put my down as I rolled my eyes not in the mood for another argument but was surprised when Jay put his hand out towards Harry.

"Just don't go hurting her again Hook." Jay said confidently.

"Wasn't plannin' on it." Harry said with a nod, taking the hand and shaking it firmly with a squeeze the also implied a threat.

With that done Jay returned to Gil and Harry fireman lifted me over his shoulder once more, both laughing as he took off towards the cottage.

"Hey guys! Where are you going?" Gil shouted. Harry didn't even blink as he carried on walking with my over his shoulder.

"To fuck." He called. 


	20. Epilogue

I was laid on my front, with the cold metal trailing down my back and over the curve of my ass. Harry was next to me on his side, tracing my skin with the smooth side of the hook. Both of us bare. I looked at him, tucking a piece of behind my ear.

"This isn't the end is it?" I asked.

"Of our story?" He questioned. I nodded. "It's just the beginnin'," He smiled, moving the hook under my chin. I closed my eyes moaning at the sensation. Harry's lips touched mine and he let the hook drop. Grabbing me and pulling me on top of him. I giggled at him and opened my eyes. Trailing my hand through his hair. His eyes rolled back. I pulled harshly at the clump between my fingers and he moaned.

"Fuck, firecracker." He groaned at me. I just giggled pulling him in for a heavy kiss. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A note from me - _

_I started Hellfire just after the release of Descendants 2 in 2017, Hanna became one of my favourite characters. I decided not to finish the story until Descendants 3 came out so i could stay true to the magic Kenny Ortega helped create. _

_And now here we are at the end of the Descendants Trilogy and the end of Hellfire. Thank you to every single one of you who read and voted. _

_But's not the end **Salt Water is out now! **_

_Love Em xo _


End file.
